Be your obsession
by LaFidelMon
Summary: Regina es una importante figura política en Boston. Su vida cambia por completo cuando decide pasar una semana de vacaciones en el pequeño pueblo de Storybrooke. Allí conocerá a la excéntrica sheriff y empezará una auténtica batalla verbal, y no tan verbal, con ella. ¿Su único objetivo? Convertirse en su obsesión. Sin embargo, hay veces que lo que deseas se vuelve en tu contra...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí os presento mi nueva gran aventura ;) Espero que os guste y os dejo el pequeño vídeo promocional de la historia a continuación:**

**vimeo**

**.****com**

**/69377823**

**(Copiadlo todo y quitadle los espacios, no me dejaba subir un link de otro modo D':)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Bienvenidos a Storybrooke**

- Mamá… ¿Nos hemos perdido…?

La voz de su hijo era de lo más molesta en aquellos momentos y, teniendo en cuenta que no dejaba de preguntar cada cinco segundos lo mismo, era un completo quebradero de cabeza.

- No, cariño, se perfectamente dónde estamos… - intentó poner un tono dulce pero su voz salió igual de torcida que su sonrisa, lo cierto es que estaba cansada y su GPS había decidido dejar de funcionar.

- Pues no lo parece…

Regina le lanzó una fatídica mirada al jovencito que estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Tiene razón Regina, te has perdido…" apretó con fuerza las manos en el volante y encendió las luces largas, intentando ver algo más en aquella estrecha carretera rodeada de un espeso bosque. Necesitaba dar con alguna indicación, algo que señalara al menos dónde se encontraban. "Si Henry no hubiese querido pasar las vacaciones en ese maldito pueblo ubicado donde Jesús perdió su alpargata ahora no estaríamos en medio de la nada" lamentó. Lo cierto es que su pequeño había estado suplicándole durante días e incluso semanas que pasaran al menos una semana en un pequeño pueblo de Maine cuyo nombre no era capaz de recordar. No entendía por qué su hijo quería ir allí con tanto ahínco, de hecho ella le había propuesto planes hechos a su medida: un viaje a Disneyland Orlando. Supuso que el gusto de Henry por los cuentos de hadas le haría decidirse por ese y le quitaría aquella loca idea de la cabeza, pero se equivocó. El pequeño era testarudo, un mal hábito que habría cogido de ella seguramente.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Allí veo un cartel! – el niño empezó a darle enérgicas palmadas en el brazo para captar su atención.

- Sí, sí, cariño… puedes parar de golpearme, te he escuchado – le indicó amablemente.

La morena centró la vista en la carretera y, efectivamente, unos metros más adelante se alzaba un pequeño panel en el borde derecho de la calzada. Intentó visualizar con mayor precisión lo que decía pero no fue hasta que no se acercaron un poco más que pudo leer perfectamente: Bienvenidos a Storybrooke. Al parecer había conseguido llegar hasta allí y aun no sabía cómo. La sonrisa de Henry era descomunal y tenía la cara iluminada, ver a su hijo así de feliz hacía que ella se sintiera un poco mejor también. Quizás no había sido tan mala idea hacerle caso en lo de las vacaciones a fin de cuentas…

- Ves, te dije que no nos habíamos perdido – puntualizó con cierto tono de superioridad. Sí que se habían perdido pero no iba a dejar que su hijo lo supiera.

- Siento si he sido algo molesto… - Henry agachó la cabeza y bajó la mirada, visiblemente avergonzado.

- No pasa nada, cielo – con un movimiento de mano le despeinó sutilmente y le acarició la mejilla – lo importante es que ya hemos llegado pero a estas horas no sé dónde encontraremos alojamiento…

- Algo encontraremos mamá, además… tú eres alguien importante – los ojos de Henry transmitían sinceridad pero, en cambio, Regina no estaba tan convencida si su "imagen" podía servirles de algo en un pueblo tan alejado de la urbanización.

Lo cierto es que Regina era la alcaldesa de Boston y era una figura sobradamente conocida tanto en el lugar como en sus alrededores debido a la gran capacidad de liderazgo de la que hacía gala y sus excelentes gestiones para incrementar los beneficios de la ciudad y utilizarlos a favor de obras públicas y sociales. Aun así, dudaba que en aquel pequeño pueblo pudieran reconocerla.

Avanzaron en su Mercedes Benz unos pocos kilómetros más hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser la calle principal del lugar. "Dios mío…" aquello era aun más pequeño de lo que se había imaginado la alcaldesa. A ambos lados de la carretera se encontraban unas pocas tiendas y hubo una en especial que llamó su atención: "Sr. Gold. Prestamista y coleccionista de antigüedades". ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una especie de banco? Por favor…

Regina ralentizó la marcha de su Mercedes y tanto ella como su hijo empezaron a mirar los alrededores en busca de algún lugar que les ofreciera alojamiento. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano, pues todo estaba cerrado.

- Como yo decía, no encontraremos…

- ¡Ese restaurante de allí está abierto! – la interrumpió con efusividad el pequeño.

La morena desvió la mirada al lugar donde su hijo estaba señalando y, efectivamente, encontró un pequeño restaurante de aspecto algo deteriorado cuyo cartel indicaba "abierto". Aparcó el coche con habilidad al otro lado de la calzada y ambos ocupantes bajaron de él, cerrándose los abrigos debido al abrumador frío que azotaba aquel pueblo. "Adiós a las vacaciones caribeñas, Regina" se maldijo por ser tan comprensiva con su hijo, quizás le consentía demasiado…

Empezaron a caminar a paso ligero hacia la entrada del restaurante, flanqueada por unas vallas de aspecto verdoso y unas mesas de picnic. "Granny's dinner" era el nombre del local. Regina cogió la mano de Henry y se encaminó con él a subir los escalones que les separaban de la entrada al recinto. Tomó el pomo de la puerta con la otra mano y la abrió con decisión, haciendo que el sonido de una campanilla resonase en el lugar.

- Hola, bienvenidos – el saludo provenía de la barra y, más concretamente, de la exuberante camarera que limpiaba un par de vasos detrás de ella.

- Buenas noches – devolvió educadamente el saludo y dio unos pasos más, adentrándose completamente en el restaurante, cuyo aspecto interior iba a juego con el exterior.

Regina creyó encontrarse a si misma en una escena de la película "Grease" por la decoración del lugar, el suelo a cuadros y aquellas mesas limitadas por sofás daban totalmente el pego. Incluso había un jukebox al fondo.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – la camarera dejó el vaso que estaba limpiando en la barra y posó su felina mirada en la alcaldesa.

- Bueno, mi hijo y yo teníamos pensado pasar una semana aquí de vacaciones – se justificó – pero no sabemos dónde podríamos alojarnos… Si pudiera tener la amabilidad de indicarnos algún hotel u hostal cercano…

- ¿Están buscando alojamiento, no? Pueden quedarse aquí – respondió con una sonrisa en sus rojizos labios – la abuelita tiene también un hostal y disponemos de un par de habitaciones vacías.

- Disculpe la impertinencia pero… ¿"La abuelita"? – a Regina todo aquello le sonaba de lo más extraño y pueblerino, así que alzó una ceja y se limitó a esperar la contestación de la joven camarera.

- Sí, así llamamos a la dueña del local los que la conocemos – dijo entre risas – es una mujer algo tosca pero en el fondo es encantadora.

- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? - la voz de Henry las tomó por sorpresa, el pequeño se había separado de su madre y ahora estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes junto a la barra.

- Oh – la camarera lanzó una mirada de comprensión ante la fachada avergonzada de Regina por la impertinencia de su hijo y se dirigió al pequeño – me llamo Ruby, jovencito.

- Me gusta tu nombre – continuó el pequeño haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de reprobación que le enviaba su madre – yo soy Henry y ella es mi madre, Regina.

- Gusto en conoceros – puntualizó Ruby, con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Qué me decís entonces? ¿Os busco una habitación?

La alcaldesa se acercó a su hijo y pasó las manos alrededor de sus hombros, sujetándole firmemente en un gesto que quería decir claramente "tú y yo tendremos una charla después" y sonrió con contingencia a la camarera.

- Sí, por favor.

- De acuerdo, iré a mirar las que quedan libres – dijo enérgicamente mientras colgaba su diminuto delantal en la barra.

- Nosotros iremos a buscar el equipaje – comentó Regina obligando a Henry a acompañarla.

Ambos salieron del restaurante y se encaminaron al vehículo, aparcado a escasos metros de allí. Por suerte ya tenían un lugar donde pasar la noche, Regina ya se había imaginado que tendrían que dormir en el coche. Cuando lo alcanzaron, la morena apretó el interruptor de sus llaves y unas luces parpadearon en el vehículo, señal que podía abrir sin problema el maletero. Así lo hizo. Henry sacó su pequeña maleta azulada y una bolsa donde guardaba algunos de sus cuentos de hadas favoritos y Regina se encargó de coger su enorme maleta púrpura y su neceser. Dejaron las cosas en el suelo momentáneamente hasta que hubieron cerrado de nuevo el coche y se encaminaron junto a sus pertinencias hacia el _Granny's_.

- Henry, no tienes que ser tan impertinente con gente a la que no conocemos… - comentó en un susurro la alcaldesa.

- Lo sé, mamá… pero quería saber su nombre… - el pequeño respondió también en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te ha gustado? – la morena sonrió pícaramente intentando avergonzar a su hijo.

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió con afectación.

- ¿Entonces?

- No te lo puedo decir, al menos no aun – que su hijo le guardase secretos era algo a lo que aun no se había acostumbrado. Lo había consultado con los profesores del pequeño y todos coincidían en que era una fase normal por la que todos los niños pasan. Aun así, a ella no le acababa de convencer.

- Entiendo – musitó con resignación – esperaré a que puedas decírmelo.

- Gracias mamá – Henry la miró con una sonrisa en los labios – eres la mejor.

Cuando entraron de nuevo en el recinto, Ruby les esperaba sentada en un taburete y jugueteando con un par de llaves en la mano. Al escuchas el sonido de la campanilla la joven se giró y les miró sonriente.

- Si que lleváis equipaje – señaló.

- Mi madre odia dejarse cosas que considera importantes en casa – puntualizó con seguridad Henry, a lo que Regina respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas y un suspiro fastidiado.

- Cosas de niños… - dijo para excusarse. Ruby le respondió con una breve carcajada.

- Bueno, tenemos libres las habitaciones 6, 12 y 20 – comentó tras recobrar la serenidad la camarera – podéis escoger la que queráis pero os recomiendo la 6, tiene unas vistas muy bonitas del pueblo.

- Cogeremos esa entonces, gracias por el aviso.

- De nada – la camarera se acercó y le entregó una pequeña llave algo oxidada cuyo llavero marcaba el número 6. – siguiendo este pasillo encontraréis las escaleras que llevan al hostal, vuestra habitación se encuentra en el arriba a la izquierda.

- Muchísimas gracias – sonrió la alcaldesa – Henry, ve yendo a la habitación.

- De acuerdo – la morena le entregó las llaves al pequeño que salió disparado, maleta y bolsa en mano, hacia las escaleras.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Regina miró furtivamente el aspecto de la camarera. No le hacía demasiada ilusión alojarse en un hostal cuya dueña se hacía llamar "abuelita" y cuya empleada vestía como si fuera un local de alterne pero "todo sea por Henry".

- ¿Cuánto le debo? – preguntó.

- ¡Ah! Nada de momento, cobramos al final de la estancia – respondió la joven con obviedad.

- Bien, entonces… - Regina se disponía a seguir a su hijo cuando la mano de la camarera la detuvo.

- Eso sí, debe presentarse a nuestra sheriff mañana – comentó como si nada – no suelen aparecer muchos visitantes por Storybrooke.

La alcaldesa se zafó de la mano de Ruby y la miró con una sonrisa circunstancial.

- No imagino por qué – con aquello, la morena avanzó hacia las escaleras dejando a la camarera con la sensación de no saber si aquello lo había dicho positivamente o no.

Subió uno a uno los escalones, intentando no dejar caer la maleta. Lo cierto es que pesaba muchísimo y se arrepentía de haberse llevado tanta ropa. Cuando llegó a la parte de arriba respiró aliviada y tomó el pasillo de la izquierda. "Número 10, número 8… número 6" abrió con rapidez la puerta y se encontró a su pequeño estirado en la cama. Al parecer se había dormido y no podía culparle, era tarde y habían tenido muchas horas de viaje. Se sentó a su lado y miró con recelo la habitación. Disponía de un armario de madera al fondo, una puerta al lado de este que imaginó que sería para el baño y un espejo ovalado. El papel de la pared era de lo más hortera, con flores pintadas y a juego con las sábanas de las dos camas que completaban el conjunto. Dejó escapar un suspiro y su mente empezó a vaguear por otro tipo de pensamientos. ¿Quién sería esa sheriff a la que debía ver?

* * *

**¿Opiniones? Me encantaría leerlas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, hola! Gracias a todos por vuestras reviews!**

**DuendeNY, vesita, arestacat, The-Writer2012, Jansen.v, EsmeMills, MissRegal93 y paola-enigma**

**Agradezco enormemente vuestro apoyo y espero que sigáis comentando y dejando vuestras opiniones sobre la historia :)**

**Con esto… pasaré a responder algunas preguntas: Si Henry sabe o no que en ese pueblo viven los habitantes de los cuentos de hadas… es una posibilidad aunque también cabe que el pequeño haya querido ir a Storybrooke por otro motivo (lo desvelaré pronto jaja). La historia de Regina… bueno, convertirse en la obsesión de alguien no tiene por qué significar que desde un principio quieras serlo positivamente, ya iréis viendo la evolución a lo largo del fic ;)**

**Ahora os dejo con el segundo capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La sheriff del pueblo **

Jugueteaba con la cucharilla, removiéndola en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y mareando un Cappuccino al que a penas le quedaba nata. Se llevó el cubierto a la boca, lamiendo los restos de ella que quedaban y se dispuso a darle un pequeño sorbo. El rojo carmín de sus labios quedó impregnado en el borde de la taza. Aquella mañana era fastidiosamente fría, al despertarse había tenido que enfundarse su abrigo negro más grueso, conjuntado con una falda de tubo y unas medias oscuras. Su cuello lo cubría una preciosa bufanda del mismo color que su pintalabios.

Miró a ambos lados, la cafetería estaba prácticamente desierta. Tan solo un hombre con gafas y un peinado de lo más ridículo se postulaba en uno de los sofás y, a su derecha en el último taburete del fondo, una mujer ocultaba su rostro tras un libro. Agudizó un poco más la vista y pudo leer el título de la obra: "La bella y la bestia". Era extraño que alguien de su edad leyera un cuento infantil pero había personas que nunca maduraban "mi hijo probablemente sea uno de ellos" suspiró. El pequeño seguía durmiendo en la habitación, Regina había sentido cierta lástima y no había querido despertarle tan pronto. Ella no podía coinciliar un sueño tranquilo en una cama que no fuera la suya y era precisamente por ese motivo que había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida. Contó que debía haberse despertado como tres veces. Aun así, en cuanto terminara de comer le subiría el desayuno y despertaría a su pequeño.

- ¿Le pongo algo con el café, señora Mills? – la camarera se dirigía a ella por su apellido, lo cierto es que había sido la propia Regina quien le había pedido que así lo hiciera en cuanto bajó al restaurante aquella misma mañana. Odiaba que aquellos a los que consideraba extraños la llamaran por su nombre de pila.

- De momento no, muchísimas gracias – sonrió, complaciente. Ruby le devolvió la sonrisa, por suerte aquella mañana no parecía vestir tan provocativamente como la noche anterior.

Aun no era capaz de imaginar qué era lo que estaban haciendo allí, en Storybrooke exactamente. Agachó la cabeza unos milímetros y se acarició la sien, hundiendo la yema de sus dedos en ella "piensa que es solo una semana, Regina… y lo haces por Henry" respiró hondo y volvió a centrarse en su taza de café. Alzó el recipiente, llevándose el borde a los labios y bebió unos pequeños tragos. Por suerte la bebida era de su agrado, le habría disgustado enormemente estar en un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios y morir intoxicada por una comida deficiente. Sonrió con suficiencia ante aquel pensamiento y volvió a colocar delicadamente la taza en su sitio.

La campanilla del restaurante sonó una vez más pero Regina no se volvió a ver quién era la persona que entraba por la puerta, estaba demasiado absorta leyendo el periódico que había encontrado a un lado de la barra. Devoró con avidez el artículo principal de la sección de política y no fue hasta que notó la presencia de alguien a su lado que levantó la vista de aquellas hojas de papel. Miró de reojo al suelo, desplazando la vista levemente a la derecha para toparse con unas botas altas de color marrón perfectamente combinadas con unos tejanos azul oscuro demasiado ajustados para su gusto. Su mirada fue trepando por el cuerpo de quien imaginó sería una mujer, pegado a aquel pantalón estaba un jersey negro de lana cubierto por una cazadora marrón. Al notar cómo la mujer parecía volverse en su dirección retomó de nuevo la lectura, esquivando cualquier contacto. No quería iniciar una conversación con alguien a quien no volvería a ver en su vida.

- Emma ¿Lo de siempre? – Ruby se había acercado hasta la extraña y le ofrecía una amplia sonrisa mientras sujetaba una jarra llena de café.

- Sí, por favor – contestó con amabilidad aquella mujer. El tono de su voz era peculiarmente intrigante. No, aquella no era la palabra… era ¿sexy? "Por dios, Regina, en qué estás pensando…" respiró hondo y cerró los ojos algo frustrada.

- Marchando – la camarera le hablaba con familiaridad, lo cual era normal tratándose de un pueblo. Todos deberían conocerse, aquel lugar no debía tener más de mil habitantes.

Dicho aquello, Ruby desapareció tras la puerta que daba a la cocina y volvió a quedarse a solas en presencia de la extraña y aquellos dos seres que vivían en su mundo y que simplemente habían reaccionado en cuanto la mujer de botas marrones había puesto un pie en el lugar, saludándola. Continuó con la mirada fija en las líneas del periódico cuando notó una mirada fija en su persona. "Por dios, no… deja de mirarme" se maldijo.

- No me suenas de nada… ¿Eres nueva? – estaba claro que la extraña se dirigía a ella, con aquella voz tan resultona. Sin embargo, hizo oídos sordos – Te hablo a ti, chica del periódico.

Aquello último lo pronunció entre risas, lo cual hizo que la morena destensara parcialmente los músculos y doblara el periódico para después colocarlo de nuevo sobre la barra. Se giró hacia aquella mujer y por fin pudo verla al completo. La extraña tenía unos preciosos ojos aguamarina, realmente no podías averiguar si eran azules o verdes, que combinaban a la perfección con los dorados bucles que cubrían su cabellera. Sin duda era toda una preciosidad, una preciosidad que la miraba con determinación aguardando una respuesta.

- Podría decirse que sí – respondió con una de sus amplias sonrisas – mi hijo y yo estamos de vacaciones aquí.

- ¿De vacaciones en Storybrooke? ¿Me tomas el pelo? – la rubia rió sarcásticamente y la miró con diversión en los ojos – Este no es un sitio entretenido al que venir.

- Créame si le digo que mis primeras horas aquí ya me han proporcionado suficiente visión sobre ese tema – respondió políticamente.

- Ya veo… - la mujer le lanzó una sonrisa ladeada y se sentó de lado en el taburete, reduciendo la distancia entre ambas – No suelen venir muchos extraños por aquí, lo siento si parezco desconfiada con tanta pregunta.

- Esta es la segunda vez que me comentan eso – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa – pero no estaremos más que una semana.

- Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis, de todos modos os aseguro que os aburriréis antes… llevo queriendo escaparme de aquí desde que era una adolescente – bromeó – por cierto, me llamo Emma. Emma Swan.

La rubia le extendió la mano y Regina se decidió a estrechársela con firmeza.

- Yo Regina Mills.

- ¿Regina, eh? Suena al típico nombre de pija de alta cuna – balbuceó entre risas. Aquel comentario tan infortunado se había ganado una de las famosas sonrisas falsas de la alcaldesa.

- Ha dado en el clavo, señorita Swan. Por eso prefiero que me llamen por mi apellido – puntualizó intentando recobrar la serenidad.

- Eh, eh… deja eso de "señorita Swan", a mí me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre y hago lo mismo con los demás – la rubia a banda de ser preciosa parecía ser toda una impertinente – así que para mí serás Regina.

La morena cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando controlar los nervios "¿Quién se cree que es esta mujer?". Al tiempo que abría los párpados pudo ver cómo la camarera se acercaba con un impresionante tazón de chocolate desecho y nata por encima, cubierta con polvo de cacao.

- Aquí tiene, sheriff – le dijo a Emma, guiñándole un ojo y acercándole su pedido. ¿Aquella impertinente era la sheriff? No podía ser cierto…

- Muchísimas gracias, Ruby – la rubia sonrió a la camarera, que volvió a alejarse parcialmente y se dedicó a ordenar unos vasos – volviendo a nuestra conversación… ¿De dónde venís?

Regina estaba de los nervios, no tenía ni idea de dónde la había metido su hijo y aquel jovencito se iba a enterar cuando le viese. Mirando de la mejor forma que pudo a Emma se decidió a fingir y utilizar su faceta política para abordar aquella situación.

- Somos de Boston, no sé si sabrá dónd…

- Se dónde está Boston – la interrumpió descaradamente – que sea de pueblo no quiere decir que no sepa geografía.

_Touché_. La extraña había conseguido desarmarla y dejarla con la boca entreabierta por varios segundos, contemplando cómo se llevaba una cucharada de nata a la boca y la mirada con satisfacción. ¿De qué coño iba?

- No pretendía sugerir eso, como decía, somos de Boston y mi hijo me persuadió para venir a pasar unos días a este… lugar.

- No pareces encantada con ello ¿Me equivoco? – el hecho que los labios de Emma no dejaran de desplazarse arriba y debajo de la cuchara la distraía y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

- Tiene razón, no entraba en mis planes pasar las vacaciones sintiendo el frío de Maine – dijo apartando la vista de aquella mujer.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, Regina volvió a remover su café con la cucharilla mientras veía de reojo cómo Emma devoraba sin piedad su chocolate caliente. ¿Chocolate caliente para una mujer de su edad? Hablando de edad… ¿Qué debía tener? ¿22, 27…30, como mucho? Rodó los ojos ante los pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza y se bebió de golpe lo que le quedaba de café.

- Tenemos sed ¿eh? – habló Emma jocosamente.

- Pregúnteselo a su chocolate, señorita Swan – no sabía por qué pero tenía la inconsciente necesidad de enfrentarse a aquella mujer, quizás era porque odiaba el tipo de persona que era. Ese tipo de persona que va por la vida creyéndose lo mejor y viviendo sobradamente… tan felices, tan bromistas…

- Lo haría si quedara un poco en la taza – comentó dejando el recipiente en la barra - ¿Normalmente es usted tan hostil, señora Mills?

- Es parte de mi encanto – sonrió con cierto desdén.

- Si tú lo dices, Regina – ya había vuelto a llamarla por su nombre… - que sepas que no te quitaré un ojo de encima mientras estés aquí, no me gustan los extraños.

- ¿Qué tipo de paranoia o problema tiene con los visitantes, sheriff? – la morena alzó una ceja, aquel tipo de miedo a los extranjeros no era para nada normal.

- Ninguno, pero tú no me pareces alguien de fiar – le dijo prácticamente en un susurro, acercándose tanto a ella que Regina podía notar el aliento de la rubia chocando contra el suyo.

- Puede que con eso no lo tenga pero sí en invadir el espacio personal de alguien y, en estos momentos, lo está haciendo con el mío – habló rápidamente pues cada vez que sus labios se movían para pronunciar algo sentía el contacto con los de la rubia demasiado próximo. Tras decir aquello ambas se sostuvieron la mirada varios segundos, los ojos marrones de la alcaldesa se enfrentaron a la determinación de los de la sheriff.

- En algo sí tienes razón – finalmente Emma se separó y rebuscó en su bolsillo lo que parecieron ser unas pocas monedas que dejó en la barra – Ruby, aquí te dejo lo del desayuno, quédate con la propina.

La camarera asintió agradecida y la morena pudo comprobar cómo miraba a ambas con expectación. Al parecer se habían convertido en un tipo de "espectáculo". La rubia, por su parte, posó sus ojos aguamarina en el rostro de Regina y la miró con temple serio.

- Tengo la manía de invadir el espacio personal de la gente, así que vete acostumbrando – le comentó con gesto divertido mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba dirección a la puerta.

- Que sepa que eso es algo de lo más extraño, señorita Swan – alcanzó a decirle justo cuando la sheriff agarraba el pomo y se disponía a salir.

Emma se giró y volvió a mirarla, los cabellos le danzaron juguetonamente y Regina pudo observar su cuerpo al completo. La silueta de la mujer era espléndida.

- Puede que sí, pero es parte de mi encanto – con aquello y una sonrisa triunfal en los labios desapareció del restaurante.

* * *

**¿Impresiones? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 2? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos a todos!**

**Antes de nada quería pedir disculpas por la demora en subir este nuevo capítulo… he estado algo liada (ya sabéis, vacaciones, calor, neuronas derretidas…) y no he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar/escribir decentemente pero intentaré subir con frecuencia los capítulos a partir de ahora!**

**Me encanta que vayáis comentando y dejándome vuestras impresiones sobre la historia, así que de nuevo gracias a: DuendeNY, EsmeMills, The-Writer2012, Jansen.v, MissRegal93, paola-enigma y vesita**

**Sois un verdadero amor :3**

**También gracias a todos los favoritos y follows! Dejaos escuchar de vez en cuando ehh jaja**

**Sin más dilación, aquí va el capítulo, espero que os guste:**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. El pequeño castillo**

Regina solo tenía una cosa en mente: rabia. ¿Se podía saber de qué narices iba aquella rubia engreída? Con ese posado tan prepotente y osado, en los a penas diez minutos que habían compartido, ya le había provocado toda una serie de reacciones y la alcaldesa odiaba con toda su alma que una sola persona pudiera hacerle sentir algo, ni que fuera odio. La sangre le hervía y notó cómo el bollito de crema que había comprado para su hijo se hundía más y más entre sus dedos. Aquella "sheriff", si es que se la podía llamar así, no iba a amedrentarla… No, se equivocaba de mujer si pensaba que se le había cruzado algo así por la cabeza.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta de la habitación y entró cual huracán enfurecido, arrojando las bolsas del desayuno de su hijo en la cama. Henry, algo somnoliento y con aspecto de recién levantado la miró arqueando las cejas. La morena se limitó a contemplar el rostro de confusión de su hijo y lanzar un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Ha pasado algo, mamá? – el pequeño se frotó los ojos e intentó acercarse más a ella, posicionándose en el borde de la cama.

- Nada relevante, cariño – contestó fingiendo su mejor voz serena y retocándose el peinado con las manos – te he traído el desayuno, está en la cama.

- Un poco más y lo haces puré – bromeó con una sonrisa ladeada, tras lo cual Regina le devolvió el gesto irónicamente.

- Si no hubieras dormido tanto podrías habértelo comido recién hecho, menos quejas y a vestirse – con un hábil movimiento de manos rebuscó entre la maleta de Henry y encontró el conjunto perfecto para aquel frío día. Una vez que lo tuvo en su poder se lo acercó al pequeño.

- Está bien – dijo con pesadez Henry, alargando las vocales.

La morena dio una última ojeada a su hijo hasta cerciorarse que agarraba el bollito de crema y le daba un par de bocados. Después de aquello se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose las manos a la cara "¿Pero qué me pasa?" ladeó la cabeza, hundiéndola en su almohada. Hacía muchísimo que nadie la retaba de aquel modo, que nadie se le sobreponía de forma tan… descarada. Tenía claro que si volvía a ver a aquella impertinente el encuentro sería muy distinto.

- ¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada? – balbuceaba su hijo con la boca llena.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hables con la boca llena, Henry? – el tono de su madre desalentó al pequeño de seguir intentando preguntar sobre lo ocurrido, se limitó a asentir y continuar devorando su pasta.

- Muy bien… ¿A dónde quieres ir? – el frío de Maine era abrumador y se encontraban en medio de la calle, bajando por la avenida principal dirección quién sabe dónde.

- No lo sé… ¿No hay algún tipo de parque? – Henry la miró encogiéndose de hombros e intentando salvaguardar todo el calor que podía.

- Quién sabe… seguramente sí pero tenemos que encontrarlo – le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Podríamos preguntarle a aquella chica de allí – el pequeño señaló con la mano a una joven de pelo corto y oscuro, cubierto por un gorro de lo más hortera y un abrigo largo, blanco como la nieve.

- Vayamos pues… - finalmente cedió a los deseos de su hijo y se encaminó con él al lado de la extraña morena.

Al llegar comprobaron que la mujer parecía de lo más nerviosa, no dejaba de mirar con cierta frecuencia su reloj de muñeca lo que probablemente significaría que esperaba a alguien. Su cara era angelical, demasiado para el gusto de Regina. Parecía la típica niña buena de cuento, aquel tipo de mosquita muerta que tiraba la piedra y escondía la mano. Quizás aquel fue el motivo por el cual le dedicó una amplia y falsa sonrisa al dirigirse a ella.

- Buenos días – dijo para encetar la conversación, de modo amable – ¿Podría indicarnos dónde está el parque infantil más cercano?

- S..sí, claro – la mujer la miró de forma confusa con un brillo de desilusión en los ojos, seguramente por el hecho de haber visto a Regina y no a la persona que estaría esperando – si bajan la calle principal y giran a la derecha llegarán a uno, no es muy grande pero bueno… el pueblo no tiene demasiados recursos.

La extraña les sonrió con amabilidad mientras les indicaba con gestos todo lo que les había explicado. Regina asintió para darle a entender que había entendido sus indicaciones y tomó a Henry por los hombros, obligándole a seguir caminando después de musitar un "muchísimas gracias". El pequeño, sin embargo, consiguió zafarse de sus manos y se acercó de nuevo a aquella mujer.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó con seguridad, para mayor vergüenza de su madre.

- ¡Henry! Ya tuvimos una charla sobre esto anoche… no debes preguntar ese tipo de cosas y…

- Oh, no, está bien – la dulce voz de la extraña y su mirada apaciguadora la cortaron – son cosas de niños… me llamo Mary Margaret, encantada de conocerte Henry.

El pequeño bajó la mirada tras oír aquel nombre, Regina pudo encontrar cierta decepción en sus ojos y no lograba entender del todo por qué. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y con la otra cogió firmemente a su hijo, a fin de evitar cualquier nuevo intento de evasión por su parte.

- Lo mismo digo – le dijo el pequeño con una amplia sonrisa y se encaminó junto a su madre, quien sonrió por obligación a la extraña, dirección al parque infantil.

La calle principal de Storybrooke sin duda era el único atractivo del pueblo. Un pueblo que, realmente, estaba en muy mal estado. Regina paseó ojeando los edificios que flanqueaban ambos lados del recorrido, desgastados y en mal estado, hasta llegar a la conclusión que la gestión de la alcaldía de aquel lugar no debía ser la óptima "sin duda yo haría verdaderos milagros aquí" se dijo mientras sonreía para sus adentros. No era por darse coba pero ella era una gran gestora y mejor alcaldesa.

Al girar la calle, los gritos de su hijo la distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó un par de veces y agudizó el oído para poder comprender qué era lo que Henry estaba intentando decirle con tanta efusividad, ya que aun permanecía en un estado de ensoñación.

- ¡Mira, mamá, el parque! – con estas palabras su hijo echó a correr hacia lo que parecía una pequeña caseta de madera con dos torreones. Sin duda aquel pequeño parque hacía las veces de "castillo" para él.

- ¡Ten cuidado! – alcanzó a gritarle mientras se dirigía también hacia el lugar. Una vez estuvo cerca, decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos de madera que rodeaban la caseta, contemplando cómo su hijo corría arriba y abajo de ella.

Echó ligeramente la cabeza para atrás y suspiró. Estaba terriblemente agotada, había conducido durante horas para ir a aquel maldito lugar, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche –era evidente por qué, las camas de aquel hostal de mala muerte no podían ni compararse a su colchón de látex y sus sábanas de seda- y el desayuno había sido un fiasco total por culpa de la sheriff del pueblo. Cerró los puños y los apretó con fuerza al recordar la imagen de aquella rubia, si el amor podía aparecer en un instante estaba completamente segura que el odio también.

- Vaya, vaya… parece que nos volvemos a encontrar – "esa voz…" no podía ser… Se giró con lentitud, deseando no… anhelando que al hacerlo no se encontrara con… Emma.

- No es un pueblo demasiado grande al parecer, señorita Swan – le sonrió con suficiencia, ver el rostro de aquella mujer era lo último que deseaba.

- O quizás hay algo que me empuja a tenerla vigilada – la rubia la escudriñó con la mirada y le devolvió una sonrisa ladeada.

- Usted y sus malos pensamientos… debería dejarlos a un lado, estoy intentando pasar un buen rato con mi hijo – tras decir aquello, la morena volvió a girarse dirección a Henry, quién parecía haberse montado un completo fuerte allí arriba.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? – Regina podía escuchar los pasos de la sheriff acercarse hasta situarse al lado del banco en el que ella estaba sentada.

- Diez, pero es un chico muy inteligente para su edad – no pudo evitar que la vena de madraza le brotara sola al pronunciar aquello, estaba completamente orgullosa de su hijo aun a pesar de su extraño comportamiento de hacía un par de semanas.

- Me extraña que no se haya intentado escapar de casa… - dijo con una pequeña risa la sheriff, mientras se sentaba en el banco en el que estaba.

- ¿Qué está intentando decirme con eso, señorita Swan? – Regina la miró fijamente, desafiante, con una ceja alzada.

- Nada, nada… - la respuesta de la rubia vino acompañada de una sonora carcajada, para mayor confusión de la alcaldesa.

- ¿No tiene trabajo que atender? ¿O acaso su nuevo hobby es molestar a las visitas? – pronunció secamente, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos aguamarina de Emma.

- Como bien has apuntado, Regina, este no es un pueblo demasiado grande… El trabajo escasea y se reduce a conflictos puntuales.

- Eso no me aclara el hecho de por qué se pasa el día acosándome – puntualizó con superioridad y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿El día? Por favor… que nos hayamos encontrado dos veces no quiere decir que la acose… - rodó los ojos y volvió a mirarla fijamente – quizás lo remarca tanto porque eso es lo que busca.

Ya lo había vuelto a hacer ¿Acaso disfrutaba sacándola de quicio? Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con pesadez ante la atenta mirada de la rubia, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Al contrario que usted, yo sí tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar – contestó enfatizando con esfuerzo el "sí".

- Acabas de admitir que has pensado en ello – la sheriff ahora la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios que la ponía de los nervios.

- No he dicho algo así en ningún momento – Regina negó con la cabeza para mayor confirmación y se estiró el abrigo, quitando unos pequeños pliegues que se habían formado en sus bordes.

- Se leer entre líneas – respondió Emma, demasiado sagazmente para su gusto.

- Si supiera leer entre líneas sabría lo mucho que me desagrada su compañía, sheriff – le devolvió con la mayor sonrisa fingida que podía usar.

- Dejémoslo, es obvio que no vas a admitir que tengo razón así que no quiero malgastar nuestro tiempo… ¿Qué pensáis hacer aquí durante toda una semana? – la rubia se cruzó de brazos, inspeccionándola con los ojos.

- No creo que eso sea algo de su incumbencia… - balbuceó algo malhumorada por haber tenido que ceder ante aquella mujer.

- Eh… que solo pensaba darte ideas, incluso podría haceros un fenomenal recorrido turístico por el pueblo.

- Dudo que este lugar tenga mucho que ver… - musitó casi en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo? – la sheriff hizo una mueca de incomprensión tras lo cual Regina le regaló otra sonrisa.

- Nada – respondió al fin – de momento creo que podremos hacerlo nosotros solos, pero si necesito ayuda no dude en que recurriré a usted y a su… "recorrido turístico".

Ambas compartieron unos segundos de tensión, sin saber bien cómo proseguir aquella conversación y mirándose esquivamente. Fuera lo que fuese, la presencia de la sheriff Swan no le traía nada bueno. Su hijo al parecer ya se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia y bajaba corriendo como alma que lleva al demonio a su encuentro. Una vez que las hubo alcanzado, Regina le cogió entre sus brazos y le abrazó con efusividad.

- Mamá… me ahogas – balbuceó el pequeño intentando recobrar el aliento mientras su madre le dejaba ir.

- Lo siento – le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Ella quién es? – los ojos curiosos de Henry posaron su atención en Emma, que les miraba algo incómoda.

- Es la sheriff Swan, la encargada de la "seguridad" de este pueblo – respondió con cierta ironía.

- Encantada de conocerte, chico, tú madre me ha dicho cosas muy buenas de ti – la rubia le tendió la mano y se la estrechó con fuerza, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

- Entonces… ¿Eres Swan? ¿Emma Swan? – los ojos del pequeño brillaban tanto que parecía que fueran a echar chispas.

- Sí, me llamo Emma pero cómo sabes tú mi nomb… - la sheriff no pudo terminar la frase que la efusividad de Henry ya se le había adelantado.

- ¡Eres mi madre!

* * *

**¿Qué pensáis del capítulo 3? ¿Os ha gustado? Me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa! **

**Gracias a todos por seguir/favoritear mi historia y por dejar vuestros comentarios, me encanta leerlos y saber qué os parece lo que escribo. **

**Así que un abrazo muy fuerte y mil gracias por seguir apoyándome a los habituales: paola-enigma, vesita, DuendeNY, The-Writer2012, Jansen.v, EsmeMills y MissRegal93**

**También gracias a los nuevos comentarios y espero poder seguir leyéndoos más seguido!: Melissa Swan, alexade y Mydearqueen**

**Debo decir que el comentario de alexade me hizo pensar en si hacer un dibujo o no, al final me decidí a hacerlo y este es el resultado:**

**Tinypic**

**.com**

**/r**

**/2ibnmlu**

**/5**

**(Ya sabéis, copiad la url en el navegador porque fanfiction no permite ponerla de otro modo que este…) Es una mini caricatura de la reacción de ambas ante la "revelación" de Henry jajaja siento si decepciona pero estoy empezando a utilizar el photoshop en esto del dibujo y aun no acabo de pillarlo por el mango D:**

**Con todo esto y sin más preámbulos (redoble de tambores) os dejo con el capítulo de hoy! Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Una incómoda verdad**

_- ¡Eres mi madre!_

Notaba cómo la cabeza la daba vueltas siguiendo siempre un mismo patrón que se repetía una y otra vez, aquella frase no dejaba de aturdirla. "Eres mi madre" ¿Qué? Es decir… ¿¡Qué!? Sabía que su hijo tenía una gran imaginación pero aquello ya sobrepasaba sus límites. Intentó contener la sensación de pánico y rabia que se abría por su estómago y hacer ahínco de todas sus fuerzas para evitar desmayarse. Trazó en sus labios la sonrisa más serena que pudo y se dirigió a su hijo, el cual miraba fijamente a una Emma Swan de lo más… ¿zombie? Sí, esa debía ser la palabra. La rubia se había quedado con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara y la mirada perdida.

- Henry, cariño… este tipo de bromas no tienen gracia… - le reprochó con la mayor suavidad que pudo.

- Mamá – el niño se volteó para mirarla a los ojos, con tremenda decisión – no es ninguna broma… ella también es mi madre.

El cadáver de Emma parecía seguir hierático así que no estaba del todo segura si aquella conversación la estaba o no procesando. Regina cogió de las manos a su hijo y le acercó a ella, juzgándole con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Henry? La acabas de conocer y, además, no creo que a la sheriff le haga ninguna gracia que juegues con ese tipo de comentarios… - intentaba evitar a toda costa la revelación que había formulado minutos antes su pequeño.

- Mamá, no estoy jugando ni estoy loco… ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que me adoptaste cuando yo a penas tenía unas pocas semanas? – el niño tragó saliva con dificultad y Regina sabía por qué, desde que le contó a Henry el modo en el que le "tuvo" que su hijo no había vuelto a ser el mismo… era comprensible que se sintiera inquieto por saber sus verdaderos orígenes pero aquello ya era demasiado – pues descubrí quién me había dado en adopción y… es ella, es mi madre.

- Para el carro, chico – zombie-swan parecía volver a la carga, ya recuperada de su estado de shock – es cierto que tuve un hijo y lo di en adopción pero fue una adopción cerrada… no había manera ni modo alguno en que pudiera encontrarme, creo que te estás equivocando de persona… entiendo que tengas muchas ganas de saber quién es tu madre pero no creo que sea y…

- ¡Eres tú! – la interrumpió Henry – No hay más "Emma Swan" que hayan dado en adopción a un niño hace diez años…

Ante aquel comentario ambas enmudecieron. La tez rosada de la sheriff empezó a palidecer mientras volvía a su estado de muerta viviente y Regina sentía que iba a perder el control de un momento a otro. Cuando adoptó a Henry se cercioró personalmente que él nunca pudiera encontrar a su madre biológica, de hecho pidió explícitamente que el crio hubiera sido dado en adopción cerrada por ese mismo motivo… No quería tener que compartir a su hijo, no quería tener que pasar por el tipo de situación por la que estaba pasando en aquel preciso momento. ¿Y si Henry la prefería a ella? ¿Y si la dejaba por ella? ¿Y si…? "No, Regina, calma… tú has sido su madre durante estos 10 años" suspiró profundamente e intentó recobrar la compostura.

- Me parece que mi hijo está en lo cierto, señorita Swan – pronunció con fingida solemnidad – quizás ese fuera el verdadero motivo por el que me empujó a venir a este… lugar.

Henry la miró con los ojos iluminados dada su comprensión y eso la alivió, con Emma o sin ella el pequeño seguía siendo su hijo. Sin embargo, que la mirara de aquel modo no iba a hacer que se librara de la bronca de su vida en cuanto se quedaran a solas.

- No sé qué decir… - lamentó con tristeza la sheriff – hacía a penas unas horas yo estaba siguiendo mi vida con normalidad, aparecéis vosotros y ahora me entero que él es mi hijo…

- De todos modos no la estamos invitando a que recupere el tiempo perdido con él, Henry simplemente quería saber quién era su madre biológica ¿verdad, cielo? – preguntó entre dientes.

- No – contradijo el pequeño – quisiera poder pasar un tiempo con ella… quiero saber cómo es su vida y por qué… por qué me abandonó…

La ira que sacudía su cuerpo cada vez era más incontrolable y juraría que un ligero sudor frío le recorría la espalda. No obstante, contemplando la vulnerabilidad en los ojos de su pequeño y el modo en el que prácticamente le estaba suplicando aquello la hizo recapacitar y dejar a un lado sus tentativas homicidas para con Emma.

- Si la sheriff Swan te lo permite… - musitó sin ganas.

Henry la abrazó nuevamente, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y susurró un tímido "gracias" para después dirigirse con su habitual mirada de cachorrillo a la rubia. Los ojos aguamarina de Emma divagaron en varias ocasiones del pequeño a Regina hasta que finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Está bien, chico, pero que esto no sirva de precedente… - a penas pudo acabar la frase que ya tenía al pequeño cogiéndola de la mano y obligándola a levantarse del banco.

- ¿¡Me enseñas dónde trabajas!? – gritaba completamente eufórico. La rubia buscó con los ojos a Regina y esta asintió con una tímida sonrisa. La idea de compartir a su hijo no le agradaba pero le conocía y sabía que en cuanto conociera un poco más a Emma y obtuviera lo que quisiera se cansaría y podrían irse… solo era cuestión de esperar e igualmente debían pasar una semana allí así que no le quedaba otra.

- Claro, supongo que a los chicos de tu edad les debe fascinar ver una comisaria por dentro – dijo la sheriff entre risas - ¿Vienes, Regina?

- No, gracias, creo que es mejor que os conozcáis a solas – lo último que quería era pasar más rato con aquella impresentable y, menos aún, compartiendo a su hijo con ella así que pronunció aquellas palabras seguidas de una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Seguro, mamá? – su hijo de nuevo haciéndole pucheros…

- Sí, ve y diviértete – acarició la mejilla de Henry y le dio un suave beso en la frente – ten el móvil encendido para que pueda llamarte y saber dónde estás.

- ¡De acuerdo! – respondió con alegría el pequeño, tirando de Emma sin dejar que esta pudiera despedirse de Regina salvo por un entrecortado "hasta… luego".

Les siguió con la mirada, observando cómo Henry y ella entraban en el coche patrulla y desaparecían calle arriba. Había vuelto a quedarse sola.

[…]

Las calles de Storybrooke no eran de lo más concurridas, juraría que a penas se había tropezado con un par de extraños y todos seguían un patrón común: caminaban como vagando sin un rumbo fijo. De no ser por su escepticismo juraría que aquel era el típico pueblo encantado, al cual una farola que parpadeaba le daba el toque sublime para una escena de miedo. Siguió caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos, esperando saber algo de Henry. Había aguardado pacientemente todo el día, incluso había tenido que comer "sola" en el _Granny's_. "Sola" porque un par de caballeros trataron acercársele amablemente pero con intenciones no muy puras, así que tuvo que sacar toda su artillería pesada para ahuyentarles.

Alzó la vista y miró la enorme torre del reloj, ya eran las ocho y media… "Maldita Emma Swan…" maldijo interiormente mientras trataba de serenarse. Furiosa, le dio una patada a una piedra con la mala suerte que esta salió disparada hacia la única persona que tenía delante, golpeándole la pierna derecha. El quejido de la mujer la sorprendió y se percató aun más de su error, corrió cuanto pudo para acercarse a ella con un "Lo siento" en los labios.

Cuando la hubo alcanzado volvió a repetir su disculpa, intentando recobrar el aire, y le tendió la mano. La joven se la cogió y le sonrió, en ese momento la alcaldesa empezó a escudriñar a la extraña con la mirada. Era rubia y con los ojos azules "cómo no" pensó. No obstante, ella parecía una mujer elegante no como la sheriff.

- De verdad que lo siento… no creí que le daría a nadie… - enfatizó con culpabilidad Regina.

- No se preocupe, estoy bien, ha sido más el susto que otra cosa – la extraña rió dulcemente – por cierto… no me suena haberla visto antes por aquí…

Aquello empezaba a ser la tónica habitual de sus encuentros con cualquiera en el pueblo… ¿En serio era tan extraño ver caras nuevas? Evitó poner los ojos en blanco por educación y, en vez de ello, sonrió amablemente.

- Mi hijo y yo estamos aquí de vacaciones – tenía la sensación de estar repitiendo el mismo discurso de siempre – soy Regina Mills, encantada.

- ¿Regina Mills? ¿La "dama de hierro" de Boston? – preguntó incrédula la rubia.

- Sí, supongo – dijo con una tímida risa.

- He leído mucho sobre usted en los periódicos, dicen que es una gran política y yo les creo – los ojos de la extraña estaban iluminados, Regina no podía imaginar que su "reputación" llegara hasta aquel humilde pueblo – por cierto… menudas maneras las mías… yo soy Kathryn Nolan, un placer conocerla también. Por cierto… ¿dónde está su hijo?

- Hará bastante ya que se fue con la sheriff – el tono amargo de su voz era imposible de controlar.

- ¿La sheriff Swan? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, Henry quería visitar la comisaría y saber cómo es un día en la vida de un sheriff – mintió sagazmente, no le hacía ninguna ilusión que todo el pueblo se enterase de la verdad.

- Estos niños… - dijo entre risas y con mirada de comprensión a Regina – mi ex marido y yo intentamos tener uno pero al final nada.

- Vaya, lo siento… - realmente aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto, ni siquiera sabía por qué aquella extraña le estaba contando ese tipo de cosas personales.

- No pasa nada – sonrió la rubia.

- Bueno, yo debería irme y llamar a Henry, se está haciendo tarde… - se excusó la morena.

- ¡Oh! Sí, cierto, de nuevo encantada de conocerla y si tiene ganas de charlar o lo que sea ya sabe… el pueblo es pequeño así que no le costará encontrarme – Kathryn rió dulcemente y le estrechó de nuevo la mano.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, muchísimas gracias – dicho aquello, Regina le devolvió el apretón de manos y se alejó de la mujer dirección quién sabe dónde.

A penas se hubo encaminado un par de metros cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar y vibrarle dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Rápidamente, se lo llevó a las manos y cogió la llamada.

- ¿Sí?

_- Mamá, soy yo, Henry –_ la voz de su hijo sonaba al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, cariño – le saludó con dulzura.

_- ¿Puedes venirme a buscar? Estamos en la comisaría, no sé qué calle es… espera… ¿has dicho Madison, Emma? Ah, vale… ¡Mamá! Avenida Madison número 12._

- Voy para allá, hasta ahora cielo.

_- Adióos _– colgó el teléfono.

[…]

El gps de su móvil seguía sin funcionar y por lo tanto fue una completa Odisea llegar hasta dicha Avenida. Tuvo que parar el vehículo tres veces y bajar la ventanilla para preguntar hasta que, finalmente, encontró su destino. Una vez llegó a la avenida no se le dificultó en absoluto descubrir dónde estaba la comisaría ya que el enorme cartel con una estrella al más puro estilo Western le daba la bienvenida. Aparcó el coche a un lado de la calzada y vio cómo su pequeño y Emma la esperaban en la puerta.

Soltó las manos del volante y suspiró, cogiendo fuerzas para enfrentarse a la sheriff pero no fue necesario. Henry salió corriendo hacia el coche y abrió la puerta, metiéndose como un torbellino en él. A la mirada de confusión de Regina se le unió la de la rubia, quien le sonrió y saludó tímidamente con la mano. La alcaldesa le devolvió el gesto y se dispuso a arrancar de nuevo su vehículo. El sonoro ruido del motor de su Mercedes invadió las calles y en cuanto Regina puso primera se dirigió a su hijo.

- ¿Cómo te lo has pasado, cariño?

- ¡Genial! ¡Emma es genial! Me ha enseñado la comisaría, hemos ido a patrullar las calles… ¡Le gustan los cómics y escucha rock! – la efusividad de su hijo empezaba a sacarla de quicio.

- Bueno, me alegra que te lo pasaras tan bien...

- Y aun no te he dicho lo mejor – tras decir aquello el pequeño soltó una risilla cómplice y añadió – está soltera.

* * *

**¿Opiniones? ¿Qué pensáis de lo ocurrido? Dejadme leer vuestros comentarios (L)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Siento tardar tanto en las publicaciones, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza estos días jajaja**

**Como siempre mil gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews y me hacéis saber qué os parece mi historia: DuendeNY, paola-enigma, The-Writer2012, vesita, Jansen.v, NORTH0314, EsmeMills, Mydearqueen y MissRegal93**

**Es un placer leer vuestras opiniones :)**

**También gracias a los favs/follows!**

**Aquí os dejo con el capítulo 5, a ver qué tal!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. La invitación**

¿Soltera? ¿Por qué se suponía que eso debía ser de su incumbencia? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Por qué a juicio de su hijo aquello era lo "mejor"? El comentario de Henry la pilló tan desprevenida que al girarse para mirar con desdén al pequeño también giró bruscamente el volante, provocando que el coche se desviara hacia la derecha y que casi se estampara contra el muro que había al otro lado de la calzada.

- ¡Mamá, el muro! - le había gritado Henry aferrándose a su asiento y contemplando la cercana colisión con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas.

Regina reaccionó a tiempo dando un brusco volantazo en el sentido contrario, provocando que las ruedas del Mercedes chirriasen como sí no hubiera un mañana. Al volver de nuevo a la carretera madre e hijo respiraron profundamente y suspiraron con alivio.

- No vuelvas a decirme tonterías como esas cuando estoy al volante, cielo... - comentó, intentando quitarle importancia a lo ocurrido.

- Pero mamá, no es ninguna tontería… Emma está soltera desde hace mucho tiempo y tú también lo estás… - el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación no le interesaba en absoluto.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

- ¡Pues que podríais salir juntas! – exclamó el niño con decisión.

- No. Nunca. Jamás – aquella sugerencia había hecho que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. ¿Ella y Emma Swan? Antes muerta.

- ¿Por qué? Mamá, tú siempre has dicho que te enamoras de las personas… y Emma es una persona y me cae bien – siguió sin darse por vencido Henry.

- Se que te dije eso Henry y lo mantengo, pero jamás me fijaría en alguien como Emma Swan.

- Pero mamá… pero es que me cae muy bien… y parece simpática… ¿Por qué no? – la testarudez de su hijo empezaba a hacer que la vena de su frente se le hinchara.

- Porque no y punto – zanjó a mala gana, provocando que el pequeño se cruzase de brazos como muestra de desacuerdo – y nada de pataletas.

Henry resopló con fuerza, mostrando abiertamente su enfado y giró la cara con desdén. El resto del trayecto se hizo eterno, el pequeño no se volvió a mirarla en todo el camino sino que fingió prestarle la mayor atención del mundo al paisaje que se sucedía por la ventanilla del coche. "Quizás he sido demasiado tajante con él", Regina suspiró con pesadez y se propuso solucionarlo en cuanto llegaran a la habitación del _Granny's_.

[…]

- ¡Henry! – le gritó mientras recogía las toallas esparcidas por todo el cuarto de baño - ¿Te has lavado los dientes?

- ¡Sí! – respondió el pequeño, alargando mucho la vocal, desde la habitación.

- Está bien… ¿A qué hora vas a venir hoy? – se acercó al marco de la puerta y sacó la cabeza por ella, contemplando cómo su hijo intentaba atarse con dificultad los zapatos.

- Pues… no lo sé… Emma va a llevarme a patrullar por los límites del pueblo – la miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Llevas el móvil? – preguntó a la par que se acercaba al pequeño y le escrutaba con la mirada.

- Sí, no te preocupes mamá – respondió este poniéndose en pie una vez hubo terminado la ardua tarea.

- No quiero que llegues tan tarde como la última vez… - Regina se agachó, quedándose a la altura de los ojos del pequeño y le acarició la mejilla – ya sabes que no me gusta comer sola y estar tanto tiempo sin ti…

- Lo sé, mamá… pero mañana ya nos vamos y quiero aprovechar – Henry empezó a ponerle ojos de cachorrillo tras lo que la morena lanzó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

- Pásalo bien – se limito a decirle con una sonrisa en los labios para después besarle la frente.

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa y salió corriendo por la puerta de la habitación. Una vez que ésta se cerró, Regina pudo oír los pasos de Henry e imaginó que bajaría la escalera y se dirigiría a toda prisa hacia el restaurante donde le esperaba la sheriff. Parecía increíble pero ya llevaban casi una semana en aquel pueblo de mala muerte. Una semana en la que había tenido que lidiar sistemáticamente con las desapariciones de su hijo para pasar tiempo con Emma. Aquella mujer la sacaba sobradamente de quicio. Se paseaba arriba y abajo vistiendo sus ajustadas chupas con la insignia de "sheriff" brillando en el borde de su cinturón y aquellos vaqueros que dejaban poco espacio a la imaginación. Había intentado esquivarla tanto como podía, su presencia la incomodaba y aun más después de la charla que había tenido con Henry el día que se descubrió que ella era su madre biológica… la idea de tenerla como pareja aun rondaba su cabeza provocándole más de una pesadilla. ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a Emma Swan? ¿Sería su forma de vestir? ¿Sus modales? ¿Su carácter? No, estaba segura que era una combinación de todo aquello.

Con todo, su hijo se empeñaba en pasar tiempo con ella y eso dejaba a la morena en un segundo lugar. Podría decirse que aquellas vacaciones las había pasado sola de no ser por la inestimable compañía de Kathryn.

La rubia que conoció al llegar a Storybrooke había sido de gran ayuda para sobrellevar el tiempo que llevaba allí, incluso podría decir que era la primera persona con la que tenía conversaciones agradables –lejos de politiqueos- en años. Todo empezó una de esas mañanas en las que desayunaba pacientemente en el _Granny's_ y Kathryn entró por la puerta, saludándose ambas y compartiendo la típica "charla de desayuno" tras lo cual la rubia se ofreció a enseñarle el pueblo:

_- Si quiere puedo acompañarla a visitar Storybrooke, no tengo nada que hacer ahora – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

_- No, por favor, no quisiera molestarla… - respondió la alcaldesa modestamente. Lo cierto es que era la segunda vez que se ofrecían a hacerle un tour por la ciudad pero prefería mil veces esta nueva compañía._

_- No es ninguna molestia, vayamos y así me cuenta más cosas sobre Boston._

Ahora se veía a si misma sentada en la cama donde dormía su hijo y suspirando con pesadez. Alzó el brazo y miró su reloj "las 16:32" tenía toda la tarde por delante y aun no tenía claro qué hacer. Casi por inercia sus dedos empezaron a marcar un número en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

_- Dígame _– respondió una voz al otro lado.

- Hola, Kathryn, soy Regina.

- _¡Regina! Qué alegría que llames ¿pasa algo?_

- No, bueno, sí… mi hijo se va de nuevo a patrullar con la sheriff y me preguntaba si querrías que fuéramos a dar un paseo.

_- Claro, por mí encantada. Dame cinco minutos que me arregle y listos. ¿Dónde quedamos?_

- ¿Te parece bien vernos a la entrada del Granny's? – por cortesía hubiera dicho un lugar más próximo a la casa de la mujer pero no quería tentar a la suerte y perderse.

_- Perfecto, en la entrada del Granny's. Hasta ahora pues._

- Hasta ahora – colgó.

Miró por última vez la pantalla de su teléfono y se dejó caer en la cama. Echaba de menos las concurridas calles de Boston, el ambiente cálido y de humanidad que allí se respiraba, la sensación de estar en una gran manzana, de tener cualquier cosa al alcance de la mano, el poder que tenía allí… Incluso echaba de menos a la incompetente de su secretaria. Aun así, debía admitir que aquellos días en Storybrooke habían conseguido sacar lo mejor de ella incluso teniendo a su hijo medio desaparecido. Empezaba incluso a gustarle.

Echó una nueva ojeada a su móvil y al ver la hora se dispuso a coger el bolso y bajar al encuentro de Kathryn. Se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño y dio los últimos retoques a su maquillaje, tras guiñarse el ojo a si misma salió de la habitación cerrando con llave la puerta. Debía darse prisa o al final llegaría tarde.

* * *

Aquello estaba empezando a cansarle. Nunca imaginó que tanto Emma como Regina fueran igual de testarudas y se empeñasen en esquivarse mutuamente hasta tales límites… por más que él intentaba juntarlas estas siempre acababan sacándose una excusa de la manga para evadir el compromiso. Miró de reojo a la rubia que estaba al volante del coche patrulla y suspiró.

- ¿Estás bien, chico? – preguntó ella sin percatarse de nada.

- No – solo tenía una última oportunidad, quizás si intentaba aquello…

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Mañana mi madre y yo nos iremos, ya lo sabes…

- Lo sé, a mí tampoco es algo que me haga mucha ilusión… - confesó la sheriff con la voz rota.

- Pues como es el último día quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo – hizo una pausa y preparó todas sus energías para sonar lo más vulnerable posible – pero no me gustaría dejar que mi mamá cenase sola…

La bomba ya se había lanzado. Esperó unos segundos a la reacción de Emma pero esta simplemente se había quedado inmóvil, sin parpadear, como procesando lo que acababa de insinuar el pequeño. Henry resopló de nuevo, aunque la rubia fuera genial debía admitir que había ocasiones en que le costaba coger las cosas.

- Si pudiera venir a cenar con nosotros me sentiría mucho mejor – zanjó él al fin, viendo que la sheriff no estaba por la labor.

- ¿A cenar? ¿Regina? Ehm… - Emma empezó a balbucear un seguido de cosas sin demasiado sentido, no se la veía demasiado receptiva ante la idea.

"Bien, Henry, es hora de usar lo que ya sabes…" el pequeño respiró hondo y cogió fuerzas para preparar su última táctica. Aquel iba a ser el último asalto. Empezó a recordar cosas desagradables para que se le humedecieran los ojos y una vez lo consiguió se giró hacia la rubia, mirándola con aquellos ojos llenos de vulnerabilidad y tristeza, aquella mirada que según su madre le hacía conseguir todo cuanto quisiera. Acompañó el gesto con cara de cachorrillo y esperó a que surtiera efecto. Tal como imaginaba, la reacción de Emma no tardó en aparecer.

- Oh, por favor… no me mires así, vamos… Venga, chico – le decía mientras su mirada divagaba de él a la carretera. Henry intensificó su magistral táctica emitiendo algún que otro sollozo.

- ¡Está bien! Que venga a cenar con nosotros – dijo al fin, tras un largo suspiro –pero no me hago cargo si la cosa sale mal.

Al escuchar aquello, al niño se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se anotó un tanto interior.

- Gracias Emma, eres la mejor – respondió alegremente.

- Me preguntó de quién habrás aprendido a manipular de ese modo… - comentó la sheriff entre dientes.

- Un mago nunca revela sus trucos – dijo con media sonrisa - ¿dónde iremos a cenar?

- Pues… he pensado en comprar unas pizzas y hacerlas en casa, mi compañera de piso no estará esta noche así que no será problema ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Genial! Llamaré a mamá para decírselo – dijo como si tal cosa, ignorando la mirada de auxilio de la sheriff.

El plan estaba en marcha y, quien sabe, quizás si salía bien no tenían que volver a Boston.

* * *

- Entonces… ¿Tu secretaría interrumpió una reunión con un gran inversor solo para decirte que os habíais quedado sin agua en la máquina del pasillo? – los ojos de Kathryn eran como platos.

- Así es, imagina la cara que se le quedó al señor Thompson cuando entró…

- Ya me imagino – dijo la rubia entre risas.

- ¿Sí? Pues multiplica eso por diez y tendrás la mía – bromeó Regina, tras lo que Kathryn rió nuevamente – no sé cómo no la he despedido aun…

- ¿Algo hará bien, no?

- Si te digo la verdad, no – ambas volvieron a reír. Aquella tarde había sido de lo más maravillosa, habían charlado y comentado mil cosas distintas mientras tomaban unos cafés y después paseaban por las calles del pueblo.

En Boston no tenía nadie con quien hablar de ese modo, no tenía nadie a quien pudiera considerar "amigo", todos se acercaban a ella por algún interés u otro y cuando le surgía algún problema nunca tenía ningún hombre en el que apoyarse ni ninguna mano a la que aferrarse. Su vida era solitaria exceptuando la presencia de Henry y la de su secretaria. Pese a que aquella mujer fuera un desastre en sus tareas, era la única que mostraba cierta preocupación por la vida de la alcaldesa, tal vez fuera aquel el motivo por el cual aun no la había despedido.

Antes de que pudiera seguir con la conversación notó una vibración en el bolsillo que vino seguida, casi de inmediato, por el tono de llamada de su móvil. "Será Henry" se dijo mientras lo cogía y se lo llevaba a la oreja.

- ¿Sí?

- _¡Mamá! _– le alegró comprobar que la euforia de su pequeño no había desaparecido.

- Dime, cariño ¿Te paso ya a buscar?

- _No, no, hoy me quedo a cenar con Emma _– "Genial, otro día que ceno sola" pensó.

- ¿No ibas a cenar conmigo, cielo? – le dijo intentando que Henry se sintiera culpable y accediera.

- _¡Claro! Por eso he pensado que puedes venir a cenar con nosotros _– aquello la dejó completamente sin palabras y con la boca entreabierta – _Emma comprará un par de pizzas así que nos vemos a las 9 en su casa. ¡No llegues tarde!_

Su hijo colgó sin dejar que ella pudiera replicarle o cancelar la invitación. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?

* * *

**¿Opiniones? ¿Qué creéis que tramará Henry? ¿Irá bien la cena? Me encantaría leer lo que pensáis!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que actualizara pero… no he estado demasiado bien estos días, a la iluminada de mi ex no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que hacer que dejarme por sexta vez y claro, a una esas cosillas le afectan xD pero bueno, ya vuelvo a la carga con el fic!**

**Hago repaso rápido de los que me habéis dejado review y ya sabéis, muchísimas gracias!: vesita, DuendeNY, Jansen.v, Albmmac, Mydearqueen, paola-enigma, MissRegal93, EsmeMills y Alex**

**También gracias a los favoritos/follows **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy, llega la esperada cena.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Cena para tres. **

**Parte I.**

"Joder, joder, joder" era la tónica que más se repetía en su cabeza mientras lanzaba arriba y abajo mil piezas distintas de ropa que había traído en las maletas. Por la habitación ya habían salido volando faldas, blusas, camisas, pantalones ajustados, tops, vestidos… e incluso conjuntos de ropa interior. Empezaba a sentir cierta ansiedad al no encontrar nada de su agrado cuando, de repente, se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando caer su peso "¿Y qué más da, Regina? Solo vas a cenar con ellos no tienes que ponerte así" se dijo. Tenía razón, era una simple cena con su hijo y con la inútil de Emma… ¿Por qué demonios se alteraba tanto? Respiró hondo y agarró el primer vestido que encontró esparcido entre todo aquel montón de ropa. Una vez se lo puso, se encaminó al lavabo y se maquilló a consciencia para después terminar de retocarse el pelo y despuntárselo levemente. Se miró un par de segundos en el espejo y tras darse el visto bueno abandonó la habitación.

_- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó Kathryn con una ceja levantada._

_- Mi hijo… - contestó en un suspiro._

_- Parece que lo digas como si fuera algo malo – la rubia rió sutilmente._

_- Lo es cuando resulta que ha decidido que cene con él y la sheriff… - el tono de voz de Regina bajó al pronunciar lo último._

_- Eso no tiene por qué ser algo negativo… piensa que siempre es bueno conocer al enemigo – le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada – además, Emma no es una mala persona._

_- Quizás tengas razón y no lo sea pero… - hizo una pausa para coger aire – no la aguanto, esa chulería y prepotencia que tiene me pone de los nervios._

_- Porque no estás acostumbrada a que te lleven la contraria… ¿me equivoco? – Kathryn rió ante el silencio de la morena – lo que yo decía… tú ve e intenta pasártelo bien._

_- Pero y si…_

_- Si pasa algo envíame un mensaje e iré a socorrerte – la rubia le guiñó el ojo y ambas esbozaron una sonrisa._

"Me he vuelto a perder…" Regina desvió los ojos de la carretera para volver a leer el mensaje que ponía la dirección del piso de Emma. Llevaba diez minutos dando vueltas y agradecía enormemente haber salido temprano. Pese a sus muchos esfuerzos, no daba con el lugar en cuestión. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro lento "pues que decida el destino" se dijo mientras empezaba a divagar sin rumbo con el coche. A penas pasaron unos escasos minutos que se encontró con el nombre de la calle en cuestión y tras subir unos pocos metros por ella halló la entrada al apartamento. No sabía si enfadarse por tener tan mala orientación o agradecer su enorme suerte. Estacionó el vehículo a un lado de la calzada y bajó de él, dejando que sus majestuosos tacones resonasen en la noche. Alzó la muñeca y miró el reloj, las 9:03 "bien, llego con los minutos de retraso justos…" pensó mientras se colocaba correctamente el vestido y se encaminaba al portal. Una vez estuvo allí escudriñó con la mirada el sitio hasta que finalmente se decidió a apretar el interfono.

- _¿Quién es? – _la voz de la sheriff sonaba a través del aparato.

_- Regina _

_- ¿Qué Regina? – _aquella mujer era estúpida…

_- Regina Mills – _dijo a la par que ponía los ojos en blanco.

_- Ahora abro y… no ponga los ojos en blanco, señora Mills – _tras lo cual la voz desapareció.

Impertinente. Emma Swan era la definición perfecta de la palabra en cuestión. Sacudió la cabeza y recobró la compostura, adentrándose en el edificio después de oír el prolongado pitido que le permitía el paso.

Vagueó un par de veces en el vestíbulo divagando mentalmente entre si coger el ascensor u optar a subir por las escaleras. Se decidió por la primera opción puesto que lo último que quería era manchar de sudor el vestido y la sheriff no vivía en una primera planta precisamente. Apretó el botón del ascensor y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron se metió dentro. "Vamos Regina, hazlo por Henry" se repetía.

* * *

- Tu madre ya está aquí, chico - se giró hacia el pequeño que leía un cómic tumbado en el sofá.

- Vale - le respondió sin despegar la mirada de las viñetas.

- Deja ya al señor Stark y ven a ayudarme a mí, no quiero que tu madre me mate esta noche - Emma se cruzó de brazos y miró con sonrisa risueña al niño.

- Es que Iron man es de mis superhéroes favoritos... -se lamentó- pero ya vooy.

- Así me gusta -le acarició la cabeza, despeinándole- ve a esperarla en la puerta que yo iré a echarle un vistazo a las pizzas.

- Okay

Tras ver cómo Henry se dirigía a la entrada, ella corrió hacia el baño. Es cierto que le había dicho que iba a mirar las pizzas pero por una buena causa... No quería que se descubriera que la visita de Regina la alteraba hasta tales extremos. Era una situación de lo más extraña, a ella jamás le habría importado lo más mínimo lo que una desconocida pudiera pensar de ella.

Sin embargo allí estaba, retocándose el peinado frenéticamente y mirándose furtivamente al espejo "menuda idiota estás hecha, Emma Swan" se dijo en un suspiro. A penas había compartido unas pocas charlas con la morena y ya conseguía ejercer un efecto así en ella, ni siquiera Graham (su compañero de trabajo) había conseguido provocarle tal mezcla de sentimientos... Y mira que el chico se esforzaba, eso era indudable.

- ¡Hola mamá! - el grito de Henry provenía de la entrada y la descolocó profundamente. Salió algo sobresaltada del baño y se escabulló sin ser vista hacia la cocina.

- Hola cielo - la dulce voz de la morena siguió a la de su hijo y ella aprovechó para aparecer como si nada detrás del poyete de la cocina - hola a usted también, señorita Swan.

- Hola, señora Mills - le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, si quería seguir jugando a lo de "señorita Swan" se haría partícipe - puede pasar a mi humilde morada, a no ser que prefiera cenar sobre el felpudo.

Debía reconocer que Regina estaba espectacular con ese mini vestido negro y ese pintalabios rojo, por no hablar de los tacones de infarto y ese peinado perfectamente enmarcado en su rostro.

- Creo que no comería sobre ningún felpudo de esta casa - ¿Cómo? ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o la morena estaba haciendo referencia a cosas más... obscenas? En cualquier caso no lo iba a dejar así.

- Nunca se puede decir "de este agua no beberé", señora Mills - ¡Ajá! De nuevo Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Era de lo más sencillo y divertido sacarla de quicio.

La morena pasó de la mano de su hijo hasta el comedor y se sentó en el sofá, estirando con cuidado el vestido para que no se arrugara. Emma les siguió con la mirada y observó cómo el pequeño le enseñaba su colección de cómics "genial, ahora pensará que soy medio friki..." Suspiró con pesadez y se acercó a ellos.

- No sabía que le gustaran este tipo de cosas, sheriff - le dijo alzando la vista de las viñetas.

- A Emma le encantan, su superhéroe favorito es...

- Bueno, Henry eso creo que da igual - interrumpió al pequeño con una sonrisa nerviosa antes que pudiera decir algo que la avergonzase más.

- ¿Por qué? El de mamá es Batman - dijo sonriente.

La morena asintió acariciándole la mejilla a su hijo. Aquello si que era toda una sorpresa viniendo de Regina Estirada-Mills.

- ¿Y el suyo, señorita Swan?

- Desde pequeña que admiro a Superman - confesó.

- Me gustan las charlas de cómics como al que más pero... ¿No huele raro? - Henry empezó a olfatear arrugando la nariz.

- ¡Las pizzas! - gritó Emma acordándose de la cena y salió disparada hacia la cocina.

* * *

"Quizás habría sido mejor la comida china" respiró hondo y se acomodó en el sofá. Estaba claro que la sheriff no era lo que podía decirse "una chef", pero no imaginó que sería capaz de dejar que unas pizzas se quemasen. Cuando la rubia volvió de la cocina, mirando cabizbaja al suelo y les relató su pelea con el horno notó cómo la vena de su frente iba a explotar. Aquella mujer era un completo desastre. Sin esperar invitación alguna, decidió ponerse en pie y encaminarse hacia el origen de los problemas.

Allí ya se encontraban Henry y Emma, limpiando frenéticamente aquel caos e intentando que el humo se disipara sin demasiado éxito. Apartó el cuerpo de Emma agarrándola por la cintura e hizo lo propio con el de su hijo para después abrir la nevera ante la confusión de ambos.

- Tú como en tu casa…¿eh? – balbuceó la rubia a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué te apetece para cenar, Henry? – continuó ignorándola por completo.

- No… no lo sé… - el pequeño observaba la escena perplejo.

- Veo que hay nata y bacon… hace mucho que no comemos pasta con salsa carbonara ¿qué te parece? – mientras hablaba ya había sacado los ingredientes de la nevera. Su hijo asintió sin dejar de mirarla y ella se giró dirección a la sheriff - ¿Dónde guarda los cazos y las sartenes?

- En último cajón a la derecha pero… ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- ¿Usted que cree? – de veras que el intelecto de aquella mujer era de lo más cuestionable – la cena, no quiero que mi hijo se muera de hambre.

- Puedo preparar yo algo… - musitó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

- Teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que han quedado las pizzas, permítame dudarlo – respondió mordazmente.

Tras aquello se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes y las chispas saltaban por doquier, no iba a dejar que Emma la ganara. Ambas se concentraron tanto en su pequeña pelea que olvidaron por completo al pequeño.

- Yo creo que… voy a ir al sofá a leer… - dijo en a penas un susurro Henry, mientras salía sigilosamente de la cocina.

- Has asustado al crío – le reprochó la rubia acariciándose la frente.

- ¿Perdone? No aguanto más… si estoy aquí es por mi hijo así que si me disculpa, voy a preparar algo decente para comer – dijo todo aquello prácticamente de carrerilla y tras echarle un último vistazo de desaprobación a la sheriff se encaminó a coger un cazo del lugar dónde le había indicado antes.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto, Regina? – creía que con aquello último habría conseguido que Emma se fuera pero era una testaruda - ¿Es porque soy la madre biológica de Henry?

- No se equivoque, señorita Swan – hablaba mientras llenaba el cazo de agua – no la odio.

- ¿Entonces? – en la voz de la mujer podía escucharse cierta perplejidad.

- Simplemente repelo el tipo de persona que es.

- ¿Y qué tipo de persona se supone que soy? – Regina puso el agua a hervir y se giró de nuevo para ver a Emma, la cual tenía los brazos en jarra y la escrutaba firmemente con la mirada. No se había percatado pero cuando estaba de espaldas la rubia parecía haberse acercado más a ella y ahora invadía su espacio vital de forma peligrosa.

- Testaruda, insoportable, impertinente, metomentodo… y podría seguir – respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Me alegra que tenga esa imagen de mí, señora Mills – mientras hablaba, la rubia había vuelto a dar un paso hacia ella. Mierda. La situación no era para nada de su agrado. La sheriff y sus ajustados vaqueros estaban poniéndola contra las cuerdas.

- ¿Dónde guarda la pasta? – "bien esquivado, Regina" se dijo a si misma mientras se apartaba del cuerpo de aquella insoportable.

- Hay pasta fresca en la nevera, estaba detrás del embutido – la alcaldesa notó cómo Emma dejaba escapar un suspiro y se acercaba al frigorífico para abrirlo y rebuscar entre su contenido para después agarrar un sobre de macarrones y lanzárselo – sírvete, me voy a hacerle compañía a Henry.

Con aquellas palabras, la sheriff desapareció de la cocina dejándola con la boca abierta y preparada para lanzarle una sarta de insultos. Pero no lo hizo. ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar a una desconocida sola en su cocina? Solo a ella, a Emma Swan. Tenía la insensatez y el morro de irse al sofá a rascarse los innombrables mientras ella preparaba la cena. "¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Pienso escupir en su plato".


	7. Chapter 7

**Se que he estado perdidisima estos días y lo siento muchísimo! Las vacaciones que la llevan a una a lugares donde internet aun no se ha descubierto (¿) además de la falta de inspiración de estos últimos días pero bueno, por fin puedo tener algo medio decente y que espero que os guste!**

**Como siempre gracias a todas por comentar en el capítulo anterior y sin más preámbulos os dejo con este:**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Cena para tres.**

**Parte II.**

¿De qué cojones iba aquella estirada? Emma empezaba a arrepentirse de haber hecho caso a Henry al invitar a esa _dominatrix _de mirada felina a su casa. Lo peor de todo era que su presencia aun la incomodaba y ponía nerviosa. Por un segundo, mientras discutían en la cocina y la había tenido tan cerca, creyó que su corazón se le aceleraba anhelando el contacto de esos rojizos lab… "Emma te estás yendo por las ramas, corta, corta ya" se frenó sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Emma, pasa algo? – la voz del pequeño a su izquierda la devolvió completamente a la realidad.

- No, nada, pensaba en mis cosas – dijo girándose hacia él y sonriéndole abiertamente. Sí, pasaba algo: era una absoluta idiota.

- ¿Has visto la entrega 124 de la Liga de la Justicia? ¡Es una pasada! – Henry ya volvía al tema de los superhéroes y, de hecho, agradecía que fuera así. Un poco de distracción no le vendría mal.

Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades como series, cómics y películas durante un buen rato. La rubia debía admitir que el niño había heredado su perspicacia e inteligencia –así como sus magníficos gustos, cabe añadir-. Mirándole hablar con tanto entusiasmo notó cómo la embriagaba una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar, como si aquello fuera lo correcto. Como si toda su vida hubiera estado destinada a tenerle. Tenerle… casi prefería no indagar más en esa etapa tan turbulenta de su vida…

- La cena ya está lista – Regina se asomó desde la cocina con un cucharón de madera en la mano, lo cierto es que la escena se hacía de lo más familiar y Emma no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida - ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, sheriff?

- El cucharón te está goteando – señaló alzando una ceja y ladeando la sonrisa. Ante aquella puntualización, la morena se apresuró a llevarlo al fregadero intentando evitar con la mano que siguiera derrochándose nata en el suelo. Emma y Henry se miraron y soltaron una pequeña carcajada mientras caminaban dirección a la mesa.

- Muy divertido, sí – magullaba entre dientes furiosa mientras lavaba los cubiertos que había utilizado – Henry, cariño, lleva los platos a la mesa.

- ¡Sí! – el pequeño la obedeció de inmediato y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban los tres sentados en la mesa con sus respectivos platos delante.

La rubia sabía que su mesa no era gran cosa y eso provocaba que la distancia que la separaba con Regina fuera ridícula. El hecho de tenerla justo en frente tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

- ¿Vais a probarlo? – dijo al fin la morena, inspeccionándoles con la mirada.

- S-sí – no entendía por qué había respondido con cierta timidez pero no le importaba, cogió un tenedor y se dispuso a llevarse un par de macarrones a la boca. Al paladearlos se percató que estaban realmente deliciosos, tenían el punto justo de sal y la salsa estaba bien compactada y tamizada, no había un solo error en aquel maldito plato por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo.

- ¿Y bien? – podía imaginarse la cara de victoria de Regina a pesar de no estarla mirando. Le iba a costar admitir que la morena cocinaba como los dioses.

- ¡Está riquísimo, mamá! – Henry se le adelantó y ella suspiró algo aliviada.

- Sí, está delicioso, Regina – la miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa – es un placer probar algo de comida que no esté quemada o sosa de vez en cuando.

- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal y cogiendo su copa de vino para agitarla con delicadeza y oler el contenido. Aquella mujer era sofisticada y estirada hasta para eso. Fue entonces cuando Emma se dijo que no iba a dejar que siguiera dándoselas de reina.

- De nada y, oye… - empezó la rubia con malicia mientras observaba cómo la morena daba un largo trago al vino - ¿No habrás escupido en mi plato, verdad? - Ante la pregunta el trago de la morena se cortó en seco, provocando que esta se atragantase y empezara a toser efusivamente, dándose golpes en el pecho. – Oh, dios… ¡Lo has hecho!

- ¿De que está hablando, señorita Swan? – reprochó Regina mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura – Una dama como yo jamás haría algo así.

- Vale… pues entonces explícame por qué cuando lo he mencionado por poco te ahogas aquí en medio – "Muy bien, Emma" se dijo alzando una ceja.

- Porque la sola pregunta me ha cogido desprevenida y me ha ofendido – respondió la morena en tono solemne.

- No te creo… - ante aquello notó cómo la alcaldesa la fulminaba con la mirada – si tantas ganas tenías de que probara tus babas hay formas menos radicales de hacerlo – la bomba estaba en el aire.

- ¿Disculpe? No sé bien a qué se refiere pero le sugiero que no entre en ese tipo de conversaciones y menos con mi hijo delante - estaba claro que Regina no iba a entrar en el juego y, teniendo en cuenta las miradas de incomprensión de Henry, lo mejor iba a ser dejarlo pasar.

- Parece que no hablamos el mismo idioma – dijo con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara.

* * *

Aquella mujer era un tormento, un absoluto tormento. Se atrevía a hacer comentarios obscenos aun cuando estaba su hijo delante. Por suerte, Henry no era un chico muy interesado en esos temas –por el momento- y parecía no haberse percatado de nada. El salón se empapó de un silencio incómodo tan solo roto por el vaivén de las mandíbulas al masticar.

- ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien estos días? – al parecer la rubia había decidido romper el silencio.

- ¡Sí! – respondió un re-integrado en la conversación Henry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con aquello, el pequeño relató todo lo que había estado haciendo junto a ella durante la semana y Regina no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa tras llenarse de orgullo al oír a su hijo.

El resto de la comida transcurrió, para alegría de la alcaldesa, sin incidentes destacables. Cuando terminaron todo lo que tenían en el plato, el niño se lanzó directo al sofá y encendió el televisor bajo la desaprobadora mirada de su madre. En la cocina, Regina y Emma empezaron a fregar los platos procurando estar lo más lejos posible la una de la otra. La tensión que la rubia había empezado con el comentario de la saliva les había pasado factura y la morena lo tenía muy claro.

A pesar de ello, la escena se le antojaba de lo más confortable. No fue hasta que su mano rozó sin querer la de la sheriff que sus sentido arácnido volvió a activarse "no te descentres, Regina", se dijo. Para cuando terminaron de fregar aun no se habían dicho tan solo una palabra, quizás el silencio era agradable pero también podía convertirse en un arma de doble filo así que la mente de la morena empezaba a buscar posibles temas de conversación. Al llegar al pequeño comedor, la figura del pequeño Henry tirado de mala manera en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y con la boca entreabierta les sorprendió. El niño se había quedado completamente dormido.

- Oh, vaya, lo siento… - se disculpó la morena– no suele hacer esto…

- Eh, no tienes de qué disculparte… Muchas veces se echa una siesta así en la comisaria – respondió entre risas la sheriff – y si tenemos en cuenta la hora que es… normal que el crío duerma.

- Debo darle la razón en eso, señorita Swan – Regina se acercó a su hijo y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

- Parece más bueno que de costumbre cuando duerme… - balbuceó la sheriff mientras se sentaba al otro lado del pequeño y le sujetaba con delicadeza la mano.

- Sí, cuando era un bebé me pedía que le cantara hasta quedarse dormido… - tras decir aquello la morena dejó escapar una tímida risa – no había otra forma de que se durmiera.

- Debió haber sido duro criarlo tú sola – se aventuró a decir la sheriff mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Verá, señorita Swan… Daniel y yo siempre habíamos querido tener un hijo pero mi cuerpo no parecía querer colaborar en ello – no sabía si había sido por el efecto del vino que había tomado durante la cena o porque se sentía especialmente cómoda en aquel momento pero tenía ganas de hablar – así que empezamos a plantearnos la opción de adoptar.

- Perdón que pregunte pero… ¿Daniel? – "no debería haberle nombrado" se maldijo.

- Mi ex marido – soltó con amargura.

- No sabía que estabas divorc-…

- Viuda – se apresuró a corregir, cortando en seco a Emma.

- Yo… lo siento, no debería haber preguntado.

- Es cierto, no debería haberlo hecho – ambas se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y sostuvieron con firmeza aquel duelo durante unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, la sheriff cedió visiblemente afectada – aun así no se preocupe, fue hace muchos años. Incluso antes de tener a Henry.

- ¿Quieres ver una película? – aquella pregunta la cogió desprevenida.

- Es tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos… de todos modos mañana volveremos a Boston y aun tengo que recoger varias cosas y ponerlas en la maleta – se excusó educadamente.

- Cierto, mañana os vais… - en la voz de la sheriff pareció notarse cierta tristeza.

- Sí – sentenció.

- Razón de más para quedarte a ver una película… ¿No crees? – se le hacía extraña la insistencia de la rubia, probablemente querría pasar más rato al lado de Henry pero estaba dormido así que no terminaba de comprenderlo.

- Está bien, veamos esa película. ¿Qué tiene? – finalmente se sorprendió a si misma aceptando aquella proposición.

- La nueva de Brad Pitt, "Guerra Mundial Z", tiene muy buena crítica.

- Espere… ¿Pero esa no está de estreno?

- Sí, me bajo las películas de internet, espero que no tengas un problema con eso – le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Prefiero no decir nada, póngala – la morena se limitó a acomodarse en el sofá y cruzarse de brazos mientras contemplaba cómo Emma vagaba de un lado al otro del salón conectando cables para después coger el mando y empezar a poner el film.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas, separadas por el cuerpo durmiente de Henry, mirando aquella película apocalíptica tan extraña. No es que le disgustasen las películas de ciencia ficción pero los zombis no eran algo de su agrado.

- ¿No has pensado que… bueno, quizás… no sé… podríais quedaros aquí? – la súbita pregunta que formuló la sheriff la dejó unos segundos con la boca abierta. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Qué si había pensado en mudarse a Storybrooke?

- No sé a qué se refiere…

- Venir a vivir a Storybrooke… quiero decir, Henry lo estuvo comentando un par de veces cuando quedábamos – mientras hablaba la rubia se rascaba tímidamente la cabeza.

- Pero como debería saber, la que toma las decisiones soy yo no mi hijo – espetó fríamente.

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero simplemente quería remarcar que no me parecía mala idea del todo…

No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. ¿Quedarse a vivir en Storybrooke? ¿En serio era buena idea? Fuera como fuese no quería pensarlo en aquel momento…

* * *

**Bueno… ¿Qué os parece la idea de que puedan quedarse allí a vivir? Me gustaría leer lo que opináis!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo sé, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no actualizaba pero bueno D: Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste!**

**Como siempre gracias a esas personas que leen mi historia, favoritean y followean. Gracias especiales y abrazos a todos aquellos que comentáis: Caimhily18, Evilregal-Ameh, paola-enigma, Akton30, MissRegal93, chapiscruz y alexade. Sois un verdadero amor :3**

**Decir también que estoy pensando en una nueva historia de ambas, ya que estos días me siento algo inspirada así que pronto la publicaré, espero que tenga tan buena acogida como esta!**

**Dicho esto, os dejo con el capítulo, saludos :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Quédate conmigo.**

Apoyó las manos en la repisa de la encimera y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire mientras los mechones rubios de su cabellera caían en cascada, ocultándole el rostro. No entendía en qué estaba pensando cuando le había dicho, o más bien sugerido, a la alcaldesa de Boston que se mudase a Storybrooke. ¿Por qué? Bien era cierto que quería poder recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su hijo pero aquella no podía ser la única razón… ¿Tanto le interesaba aquella estirada? A penas habían tenido ocasión de hablar sin tirarse cosas en cara la una a la otra y precisamente era ese el motivo por el cual le atraía. Ya lo había admitido, le atraía la señora Mills, con su porte clásico y altivo, esas piernas de infarto y cuerpo de diosa… Definitivamente tenía un problema. ¿Por qué fijarse en una mujer de lengua viperina? Quizás por el hecho que estaba cansada de todos los halagos y buenas maneras del resto de ciudadanos del pueblo. Quién sabe. Siempre que habían intentado algo con ella había sido a base de adulaciones y regalos y eso había terminado por agobiarla y hacer que se cansase de la relación. Pero esto… esto era distinto. La morena la había retado desde el primer día, la había envuelto en un tira y afloja que no sabía muy bien cómo acabaría pero que no quería que terminase de ningún modo. Cerró los ojos. "Perfecto, Emma, te estás colando por una hetero amargada…". Aquello empezaba a írsele de las manos…

* * *

"De acuerdo, Henry está durmiendo y ya tienes las maletas hechas… calma Regina" se decía la morena mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación del hotel. La sugerencia de la sheriff la había dejado pensativa, demasiado para su gusto. ¿Quedarse en Storybrooke? ¿En aquel pueblo de mala muerte? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? Sí, estaba claro que su hijo sentía preferencia por aquella opción, el pequeño prefería estar cerca de Emma pero… por mucho que amase consentirle en todo aquello se escapaba de su control. Ella era una figura importante en Boston, tenía un trabajo allí de responsabilidad social y además, una hermosa casa que compartir con su hijo. "Regina, no puedes ni estar planteándotelo en serio…" sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer en la cama. Notaba cómo se estaba quedando dormida cuando súbitamente su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar. Sobresaltada, alargó el brazo y lo atrapó con rapidez, llevándoselo a la oreja.

- ¿Sí? – dijo con la voz algo tosca.

_- ¡Oh! Señora Mills al fin la encuentro disponible… - se trataba de su secretaria, sin embargo era bastante extraño que se pusiera en contacto con ella a esas horas._

- ¿Qué sucede? – arrastró la mano por su rostro y dejó escapar un suspiro.

_- Los miembros de la oposición han conseguido el suficiente apoyo ciudadano para adelantar las elecciones, necesitamos que vuelva lo más pronto posible… _

- ¿Cómo? – No podía ser cierto, aquel malnacido de McDylan no podía haber caído tan bajo – Cuéntamelo todo.

- _En su ausencia consiguieron recaudar mayores afiliados e inversores para su partido y, con ello, empezaron una campaña de propaganda en su contra… El resultado ya puede imaginárselo, ahora la apodan "la Margaret Thatcher" de Boston. Intenté por todos los medios contrarrestar esa imagen pero sin su presencia aquí se hace difícil…_

- ¿Es que una no puede ni irse de vacaciones una semana? – Aquello empezaba a molestarla, ser una figura pública era complicado de por sí pero cuando sucedían cosas de ese tipo se odiaba a si misma por haber aceptado tal cargo – Volveré mañana por la mañana y ya pondré en cintura al inútil de McDylan y sus lacayos.

- _Me alegra tanto escuchar esas palabras, señora Mills _– su secretaria podía ser una completa inútil pero al menos sabía que tenía su apoyo de forma incondicional – _les diré al resto de socios que la esperen en la sala de reuniones para su bienvenida._

- Muchísimas gracias por el aviso, ahora si me lo permites me gustaría disfrutar de mi última noche libre – sugirió amablemente.

_- ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! Espero que descanse bien, alcaldesa, buenas noches._

- Buenas noches – musitó a la par que colgaba la llamada.

La gota que había colmado el vaso, eso había sido aquel relato para ella. No se imaginaba que tendría que lidiar con una masa de votantes alarmada cuando volviera a casa y, mucho menos, tener que soportar los continuos ataques del barriobajero de McDylan. Se tumbó y dejó caer el peso en el colchón a la par que abrazaba la almohada. Henry dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado y en su rostro estaba dibujada una tímida sonrisa "me pregunto qué estará soñando…", acercó la mano a la mejilla del pequeño y se la acarició con delicadeza. Fue en ese instante cuando su hijo arrugó la nariz y entreabrió la boca llegando a pronunciar un único nombre: "Emma". Instintivamente, apartó la mano de Henry y le observó durante unos segundos a la espera de alguna otra reacción. No hubo más respuestas por su parte. ¿Su hijo estaba soñando con Emma Swan? ¿Y sonreía? Claro estaba que Henry era feliz por estar también con su madre biológica pero no había imaginado que fuese hasta tal punto… ¿No estaba siendo ella egoísta por volver a separarle de aquella mujer? Alzó la vista y se quedó mirando el techo, confusa. Por primera vez en su vida se encontraba frente a una encrucijada que no sabía deshacer, no tenía claro qué camino tomar… Su egoísmo le dictaba que lo mejor era volver a Boston y fingir que aquella semana no había existido hasta que Henry lo olvidase todo, recuperar sus votos y continuar con su perfecta vida pero… "pero…" se llevó la mano al pecho y la apretó "mis sentimientos me dicen que eso no es lo correcto". Se estaba volviendo una blanda. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a si misma a dormir.

* * *

- Buenos días, sheriff – la voz insinuante de la camarera del Granny's le dio la bienvenida al local.

- Buenos días, Ruby – saludó rápidamente con una sonrisa y dirigió la mirada hacia dentro del local, recorriendo todas sus partes.

- ¿Buscas a alguien? – la morena le preguntó con sorna mientras limpiaba una taza.

- ¿Qué? No… bueno, sí… ¿Has visto ya a estirada de tu huésped? – Emma se acercó a uno de los taburetes de la barra y se sentó, apoyando el rostro en su mano derecha.

- ¿Te refieres a Regina? Sí, se fue con Henry hará media hora. A juzgar por la cantidad de maletas y la despedida que han hecho imagino que de regreso a Boston – Ruby seguía con la mirada fija en aquella taza - ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, es solo que… creí que llegaría antes de que se hubieran ido… ¿No te han dicho nada para mí? – La rubia podía notar como se resquebrajaba su voz, no imaginó que su huida le llegaría a doler tanto.

- Nada, tan solo agradeció la hospitalidad y el buen trato, pagó las facturas y se acabó. ¡Ah! También estuvo hablando con Kathryn, al parecer se habían hecho buenas amigas, ¿Sabes? Se rumoreaba que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas pero quién sabe… yo no soy de esas que vayan escuchando conversaciones ajenas y haciendo suposiciones – carraspeó un par de veces ante la mirada reprochadora de la sheriff – Sí, ya lo se, a quién voy a engañar, lo soy… - ambas rieron tímidamente.

- No sé si volveremos a verles… Echaré de menos a aquel crio – La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro y agarró el periódico de la mañana.

- ¿Solo a Henry? – preguntó Ruby con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- Oh, vamos, cállate… - Emma notó como se ruborizaban sus mejillas y prefirió esconder el rostro con el periódico, escuchando cómo la camarera reía a carcajadas.

Lo cierto es que sabía que les echaría de menos, a los dos. Quizás debería plantearse ir a Boston de vez en cuando y poner de excusa que quería ver a su hijo. Bueno, realmente no sería una excusa ya que es cierto que quería verle pero… "¿En qué estoy pensando?".

- Ruby… ¿Me pones un café bien cargado, por favor? – Dejó escapar un suspiro "necesito algo que me despeje las ideas".

- Marchando.

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse por no haber aprovechado aun más el tiempo, ahora debía seguir con su día a día y pensar en un modo adecuado de poder volver a entrar en la vida de ambos.

* * *

- Henry, cariño… ¿Estás bien? No has dicho nada desde que hemos entrado en el coche…

- Sí – era evidente que su hijo mentía, el tono seco de su voz no era más que otra evidencia de ello.

- No me gusta que estés así conmigo, cielo… - Su mirada divagaba de la carretera a su pequeño.

- Lo sé, mamá, es solo que no puedo evitarlo… - parecía como si fuera a romperse de un momento a otro y la visión de Henry así empezaba a hacer que tuviera remordimientos por el camino escogido.

- ¿Tanto te duele que nos vayamos? – preguntó casi sin pensar.

- Sí, me duele aquí… - de reojo pudo ver cómo Henry se señalaba el corazón – es como si algo me apretara y tengo ganas de llorar, pero no debo porque se que tú tienes trabajo y nuestra casa está en Boston.

Regina dejó escapar el aire con dificultad y apretó el volante, sintiendo una gran impotencia. Su hijo era mucho más maduro que ella, había preferido sacrificarse y lo estaba pasando mal tan solo por verla feliz y… ¿Ella qué había hecho? Había permitido que la persona que más le importaba de todas sufriera, no, aquello no estaba bien. Separó la mano derecha del volante y marcó un número de teléfono en el panel de control de su Mercedes. El sonido de la llamada no tardó en escucharse por los altavoces del automóvil.

- _¿Señora Mills? Dígame _– la voz de su secretaria respondió al otro lado.

- Tengo algo que decirte y quiero que lo anotes todo perfectamente. No voy a volver a Boston, dejo el cargo – aun se sorprendía a si misma por estar diciendo aquello, por estar tomando esa decisión pero, por primera vez estaba decidida a abandonar sus convenciones y sus prejuicios, a dejarlo todo atrás por un bien mayor: la felicidad de su hijo.

- _¿¡Cómo!? ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! _– la pobre chica había entrado en histeria.

- Mamá… ¿Qué estás diciendo? – La alcaldesa se giró hacia Henry y contempló cómo este la escudriñaba con la mirada, desconcertado.

- Nos quedamos en Storybrooke, Henry… Con lo que tengo ahorrado podemos aguantar bastante tiempo hasta que encuentre un trabajo – le sonrió. Realmente no tenía nada pensado, tan solo se estaba dejando llevar.

- Pero mamá…

- _¿Está en el coche ahora mismo? Diré que la vayan a buscar, no puede hablar en serio, no…_

- Silencio – inquirió con tono autoritario la morena – no es necesario que envíes a nadie a buscarme, he tomado una decisión y es esta. Dejo el cargo, abandono, ya enviaré un comunicado vía fax en el que de todos los detalles pero de momento puedes ponerte ya en contacto con Fischer y comunicarle su ascenso. Seguro que se frotará las manos al oírlo, siempre ha querido ser alcalde y al final lo va a conseguir. Además, ya era hora de dejar la alcaldía de Boston en manos de otra persona, estoy cansada de tantas tonterías y por una vez en mi vida quiero pensar en mí y en mi hijo. Muchísimas gracias por todos tus años de dedicación y servicio a mi lado, has sido un gran apoyo para mí.

_- Señora Mills, por favor reconsidérelo… _

- No hay nada que reconsiderar, recibirán noticias mías en breve. Saludos.

Sin dar pie a una respuesta, colgó la llamada y dio un brusco volantazo, cambiando completamente el rumbo de su Mercedes y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Storybrooke.

- ¿Por qué? – el pequeño la miraba con incomprensión y alzando una ceja.

- Porque ver tu sonrisa es lo más importante para mí, Henry.

* * *

**¿Estáis de acuerdo con la decisión de Regina? ¿Qué os parece el capítulo? Quiero leer qué pensáis! **


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Siento la demora... Ya se que dije que subiría el capítulo a finales de semana (pensé en hacerlo ayer pero entre unas cosas y otras se me pasó por completo...) pero bueno, aquí está!**

**Por cierto... ha empezado la nueva temporada de OUAT y debo decir que me ha decepcionado un poco en el sentido que esperaba un poco más de acción entre nuestro otp... qué le vamos a hacer, con suerte a lo largo de los capítulos cambia (?)**

**Agradecimientos como siempre a todos aquellos que favoritean/followean y en especial a los que comentáis: Caimhily18, Basthest, Evilregal-Ameh, Akton30, aresta . cat, Nomit, venus1485, paola-enigma, MissRegal93 y xebett.**

**Decir que, para los que sepáis de ella, la historia "Sisterly love" la actualizaré a mediados de semana y espero que también os guste el nuevo capítulo!**

**Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la historia:**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Margarita**

Las noticias del periódico de aquella mañana eran aburridas, no había nada que saciara su curiosidad lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en lo que había ganado y perdido en una sola semana. Alzó la taza de café y le dio un largo sorbo a la bebida. "¿Por qué demonios sigo así?" suspiró.

- Ruby, te dejo aquí el dinero– sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo puso encima de la mesa – quédate con el cambio – se levantó con rapidez del taburete y se puso bien la chaqueta, estirando por debajo de los bordes.

- ¡Ok! Pásate luego por aquí, Emma, que te quitaré esa depresión – la camarera le guiñó el ojo entre risas mientras ella se limitaba a negar con la cabeza "esta mujer no cambiará nunca…" dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida y se despidió con la mano – te estaré esperando – gritó la morena con un canturreo.

Atrapó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, atrayéndolo hacia ella y provocando que la campanilla del lugar sonase. A medida que se abría pudo ver que había alguien apostado al otro lado. Más bien, vio las botas de ese alguien. Alzó la vista, recorriendo con rapidez la anatomía de aquella persona hasta que sus ojos finalmente se cruzaron y pudo ver con claridad el abismo marrón que permanecía frente a ella. Notó cómo sus pupilas se dilataban mientras pronunciaba con cierta perplejidad "Regi…na…"

* * *

- ¿Entonces has decidido volver para que Henry pase más tiempo con Emma? Eso es muy honorable por tu parte, Regina – Kathryn removió su te un par de veces con la cucharilla – me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión.

- ¿Sí? Pues yo sigo sin estar del todo segura… - dejó escapar un suspiro – he dejado tantas cosas en Boston… - se pasó la mano por la frente y se apartó unos mechones de cabello – y aquí seguimos sin tener casa oficialmente, quizás me he precipitado…

- Tal vez – la rubia soltó una risita – puedo acompañarte a mirar una serie de propiedades por la zona, seguro que alguna te convence y en el tema del trabajo no te preocupes, con tu currículum te cogerán en cualquier lado, y sin pensárselo dos veces. Honestamente, soy muy feliz de saber que podré seguir manteniendo el contacto contigo – esbozó una amplia sonrisa – hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanta confianza con alguien.

- Yo nunca la he tenido – dejó la taza en la mesa y le devolvió una sonrisa circunstancial – eres la primera persona a la que puedo considerar verdaderamente como una amiga y me alegra que así sea.

- Te estás volviendo una blanda, Regina – la morena le lanzó una mirada glacial y a los pocos segundos ambas soltaron una sonora carcajada – bueno, pasando a temas verdaderamente importantes…

- Ah… ¿Qué el hecho de no tener casa ni trabajo no es importante? – la interrumpió, arqueando una ceja.

- Sí, sí – Kathryn respiró hondo – pero me refiero a temas aun más importantes… ¡Tenemos que hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida! – gritó completamente eufórica.

- Espera, espera… ¿"Tenemos"? ¿A quién te refieres por "tenemos"? – no acababa de entender del todo lo que intentaba hacerle ver su amiga y la verdad es que prefería que fuera así.

- He estado pensando mientras hablábamos que estaría bien salir por ahí una noche, así nos conocemos todos un poco más y te vas integrando en el pueblo – los ojos de Kathryn brillaban de la emoción – seguro que con un par de llamadas consigo reunir a un buen grupo, la cuestión es decidir el sitio y la hora y…

- Kathryn… - volvió a cortarla – calma. De todos modos no estoy yo tan segura de que alguien quisiera venir, no causé muy buena impresión esta semana.

- ¿Qué no? Tienes a la mayoría de hombres de Storybrooke loquitos – suspiró – pero preferiría que fuera algo como "noche de chicas" así que llamaré a un par de amigas. Creo que a una de ellas la conoces, Mary Margaret Blanchard – hizo una pausa para esperar alguna reacción en Regina– la compañera de piso de la sheriff, morena, piel pálida… ¡Oh! Hablando de la sheriff, a ella también debería invitarla.

- Creo que eso no será una buena idea – musitó poniendo los ojos en blanco – y tampoco creo que aceptara.

- ¿Por qué no? – la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par – si cuando te ha visto en la puerta del restaurante por poco le da un ataque, debes haberle causado muy buena impresión – rió – juraría que hasta le temblaban las piernas.

- Todo lo contrario, diría yo – frunció el ceño y le dio otro sorbo a su café – no nos toleramos. Soportamos la presencia de la otra por Henry. Ya has visto lo contento que se ha ido mi hijo con ella nada más llegar… suerte que estabas tú por aquí.

- Es normal, tú eres la mami "vieja" y ella es la "nueva". A todos los críos les encantan las novedades, pero eso no quiere decir que te valore menos – Kathryn le sonrió con dulzura – volviendo a lo de antes, tú déjamelo a mí que me encargaré de todo. Cuando sepa los detalles te enviaré un sms.

- ¿Y con quién se supone que dejo a mi hijo? Porque está claro que no voy a permitir que se quede solo en la habitación del hostal.

- Podemos pedirle a la abuelita que le eche un vistazo de vez en cuando, no le pasará nada – la rubia hablaba mientras sacudía la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto – si le pedimos a su nieta que nos ayude seguro que nos echa una mano para convencerla.

- Eres terrible, Kathryn… - le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación que su amiga respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

- Lo sé, pero si quieres que te ayude con la mudanza, trabajo y demás tienes que hacer esto por mí.

- Está bien, está bien, pero que no sirva como precedente – a penas había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras que a la rubia ya se le había iluminado el rostro.

- ¡No te arrepentirás!

"No estoy yo tan segura…" sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

* * *

Había vuelto. Habían vuelto. Tenía Henry en el sofá de su piso, jugando con la Play Station 3 y aun no terminaba de creérselo. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina y apoyó el brazo en la mesa, dejando caer el peso de su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Se rascó perezosamente el pelo mientras sus ojos vagaban por el piso. ¿No estaba soñando? ¿De verdad había vuelto? Se pellizcó "duele…" no, no estaba soñando. Volver a ver a Regina la había dejado en un estado de anestesia permanente, la había tenido tan cerca… Al abrir la puerta se había encontrado con ella de frente, haciendo el ademán de agarrar el pomo con ese porte tan elegante. No había sabido bien cómo reaccionar y la situación había sido algo incómoda. "Qué vergüenza, Emma… en qué te estás convirtiendo…" suspiró profundamente.

La vibración de su teléfono la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Agarró el aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja, descolgándolo.

- ¿Hola?

- _Emma, soy yo, Kathryn _– aquella era la ex mujer del señor Nolan si la memoria no le fallaba, y también la mujer que había estado viéndose con Regina aquellos días. Se mordió el labio.

- Ah, hola Kathryn – respondió con fingida indiferencia - ¿Querías algo?

- _Pues sí, como sabes Regina ha vuelto a Storybrooke y ella y Henry planean mudarse a vivir aquí así que he pensado en hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida esta noche. Me preguntaba si querrías venir _- ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Qué pintaba ella ahí?

- No lo sé, agradezco el ofrecimiento pero… no creo que pueda dejar el trabajo por la noche, Leroy podría volver a armar algún escándalo – no sabía qué otro tipo de excusa poner.

- _Vamos, sheriff, ambas sabemos que Storybrooke es un sitio tranquilo… por un día que salgas no pasará nada y a unas malas puedes llevarte el busca _– aquella mujer no se iba a dar por vencida… - _Regina parecía ilusionada con la idea, no seas así…_

- Pero… - ¿Regina ilusionada? ¿Aquella estirada podía sentir emociones de ese tipo? Eso era algo que debía comprobar por sí misma – está bien, iré, dime cuándo y dónde.

- _¡Ese es el espíritu! Hemos quedado delante del Lunatic a las once y media, ¿Sabes llegar? _

- Sí, más de una vez he tenido que ir a calmar algún disturbio… - respiró hondo – allí estaré.

- _Nos vemos entonces, hasta luego _– colgó.

"Emma inútil Swan, ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?" dejó escapar un berrido y se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano, provocando la mirada curiosa de su hijo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo intrigado.

- Sí… pero me temo que tendremos que aplazar la noche de acampada y videojuegos, Henry…

* * *

¿Vestido? Listo. ¿Maquillaje? Listo. ¿Peinado? Listo. Se había preparado a consciencia para aquella noche, ya que quería mejorar la primera impresión que había causado por el vecindario de Storybrooke. Según Kathryn los demás decían de ella que era fría cual glacial y que daba miedo acercarse a preguntarle algo. Puso los ojos en blanco al recordarlo "si ni siquiera se acercan no sé cómo voy a cambiar esa impresión".

- Henry, hazle caso en todo a la dueña del hostal, ¿De acuerdo? No volveré muy tarde de todos modos… - se acercó al pequeño y se arrodilló, quedando a su altura.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí y diviértete, además me quedo más tranquilo al saber que vas con Emma – sonrió.

- ¿Por qué? – aquella afirmación la dejó desconcertada.

- Da igual, deberías salir ya, llegarás tarde – Henry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Has crecido mucho… - le revolvió el pelo y le besó la frente con dulzura.

- Vamos, mamá – el pequeño rió y se metió en la cama de un salto - ¡Vete!

- Está bien, está bien… - cogió el bolso y, tras echarle un último vistazo a su hijo, salió por la puerta.

[…]

La puerta del pub era oscura y las letras en neon con el nombre de "Lunatic" no le inspiraban la más mínima confianza. "Por dios, qué has hecho aceptando esto, Regina…" era tarde para echarse atrás. A un lado de la entrada había un grupo de chicas que supuso que eran su comité de bienvenida. Reconoció el pelo rubio de Kathryn casi al instante, al igual que su jovial voz.

- ¡Por fin llegas, Regina! Te estábamos esperando – Kathryn acudió al encuentro de la morena y le propició un efusivo abrazo – te presentaré, aunque a algunas ya las conoces – la cogió del brazo y la acercó al grupo – estas son Belle, nuestra bibliotecaria – cada vez que la rubia le introducía a alguien Regina se acercaba a darle dos besos y ambas repetían el "encantada" habitual – Ashley y Nova y, bueno… a Mary Margaret, Ruby y Emma ya las conoces.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en esta última. Emma se había arreglado para la ocasión y debía admitir que la sheriff sabía cómo hacerlo cuando quería. Llevaba unos pantalones pitillo estrechos, una camiseta blanca algo holgada que imagino sería de tirantes conjuntada con una chupa negra y unas botas del mismo color. El ligero maquillaje destacaba aun más el verdor de sus ojos y los bucles rizados de su cabello enmarcaban su rostro.

- Sheriff – se limitó a decir, saludando con la cabeza.

- Regina – contestó esta, secamente.

- Bueno, bueno… entremos antes de que confundan esto con un entierro – magulló con tono jocoso Kathryn – por aquí.

* * *

El ruido del pub era ensordecedor. Odiaba ese tipo de sitios, tan solo los frecuentaba cuando tenía que hacerse cargo de algún borracho o parar altercados de lo más variopintos. Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos y se acomodó aun más en el taburete de la barra.

- Eh, guapa, ¿Quieres bailar? – aquel ya era el séptimo hombre que le había entrado en lo que iba de noche, todos siguiendo un patrón común: hedor a alcohol.

- No, gracias – respondió lo más tajantemente posible.

- Tú te lo pierdes – el hombre prácticamente arrastraba las vocales y le costaba pronunciar con claridad "yo me lo pierdo, sí señor…" empezaba a perder la fe en la humanidad. Finalmente, y tras varias miradas asesinas por parte de la rubia, se marchó.

- ¿Qué hace aquí sola, sheriff? – "genial, ahora esto…" Emma sabía muy bien de quién era aquella voz. Se giró por inercia y se encontró a la morena sentada a su izquierda.

- Intentar pasar el rato – contestó con una sonrisa irónica - ¿Tú qué haces por aquí, Regina? – cogió de nuevo su Gin tonic y le dio un sorbo.

- Vine a pedir algo para beber, mi Margarita ha durado menos de lo que esperaba – se acarició la frente con la yema de los dedos – si sigue aquí sentada llamará la atención de cualquier baboso, señorita Swan.

- ¿Acaso eso le importa, señora Mills? – preguntó con sorna.

- Por supuesto que no, solo estaba avisándola – la morena llamó la atención del camarero con un gesto de mano y le ordenó que le sirviera otro Margarita – bien cargado, por favor – añadió al final.

- Quien me iba a decir que la madre adoptiva de mi hijo sería una alcohólica… - musitó.

- ¿Disculpe? – los ojos de Regina se posaron en ella, fulminándola incansablemente.

- Parece que le das bastante a la botella, ¿eh?

- Eso es porque algunas toleramos mejor el alcohol que otras y no nos afecta en demasía – le respondió la morena con una elocuencia algo repelente.

- Estoy segura que tu "tolerancia" acaba cuando superas la barrera de los dos cubatas – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

- No vaya por ese camino, sheriff…

- ¿Quieres apostar? – aquello empezaba a gustarle, no imaginó que Regina sería una mujer a la que le irían ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Qué ganaría si lo hiciera? – arqueó una ceja.

- Te ayudaré a encontrar un trabajo apropiado a tus necesidades en la ciudad, soy la sheriff a fin de cuentas… tengo contactos.

- ¿Y usted?

- Si gano yo quiero me dejes ver más a Henry – estudió los gestos de la morena, en busca de algo que la echara para atrás pero no pareció ser el caso.

- De acuerdo, aunque le advierto que nadie puede conmigo – ambas se miraron fugazmente y, como movidas por un fuerte impulso, llamaron a la vez al camarero, ordenándole que les trajera una serie de cócteles y chupitos con nombres diversos.

* * *

- Oye, Mary Margaret… ¿Has visto a Emma? – Ruby miraba a ambos lados pero era incapaz de encontrar a su amiga.

- Creo que está en la barra, lleva allí media noche – la mayor se encogió de hombros – desde hace un buen rato que se le ha unido Regina también, las dos parecen estar bebiendo a marchas forzadas…

- No me gusta cómo va a acabar esto… - dejó escapar un suspiro – si vuelve a quedarse dormida la llevarás tú a casa, por algo vivís juntas.

- Sí, no te preocupes… - ambas echaron una ojeada al lugar donde estaban aquellas dos, inyectándose prácticamente el alcohol en vena y dejaron escapar una tímida risa. Pese a los incansables piques y estira y afloja que tenían, ambas parecían llevarse bien.

* * *

- Estoy bien, estoy bien… - Emma balbuceaba con dificultad.

- No, no lo estás… te dije que era una mala idea, sheriff –la tenía sujeta por la cintura y su brazo pasado por el hombro.

- ¿No puedes dejar las formalidades ni cuando vas borracha? – el rostro de la rubia estaba demasiado cerca del suyo y empezaba a incomodarla – es muy molesto que no puedas llamarme por mi nombre… vamos, dilo una vez, Emma… te ayudaré – con la mano que tenía libre le cogió los mofletes e intentó apretárselos para que abriera la boca – Em…ma.

- Debería comportarse, señorita Swan – la ayudó a sentarse con cuidado en un banco que había a escasos metros del pub – tiene muy mal beber.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Has hecho trampas – ahora había puesto cara de cachorrillo "qué imbécil llega a ser…" rió por dentro – aun no sé cómo pero las has hecho… ahora tendré que ayudarte a buscar trabajo…

- Una apuesta es una apuesta – sentenció con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Siempre eres así? – Emma se había acercado unos centímetros e inspeccionaba su rostro de cerca.

- ¿Así, cómo? – parpadeó, incapaz de entender de qué iba todo aquello.

- Así de perfecta – la rubia no dejaba de acercarse y ella ya se había quedado sin banco que recorrer – es horrible que lo seas tanto… al final no puedo evitarlo, no podré hacerlo…

- ¿No podrá evitar qué, sheriff? – a penas dijo aquello que supo que debería haberse callado. Notó cómo la mano de la rubia se posaba gentilmente en su mejilla y cómo el aliento de esta chocaba contra el suyo, aproximándose. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar correctamente. Los rosados labios de Emma se fundían con los suyos en un torpe y rápido, pero dulce, beso.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Qué pensáis de este capítulo? Dejadme leer vuestras opiniones :D!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Buen fin de semana a todos! Espero que os esté yendo bien y lo estéis disfrutando (por aquí llueve así que a mí me han aguado el finde "Ba dum tss" jajaja).**

**Aquí traigo el capítulo 10 (estoy contenta porque sí pude cumplir mi objetivo de terminarlo para finales de semana, bien!) y quiero decir que el próximo capítulo de "Sisterly love" estará en línea a mediados de semana :D**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que comentasteis el anterior capi, os quiero muchísimo y me encanta leer lo que me vais diciendo (siento que os dejara en ascuas y tal… soy algo cruel :'3) en compensación traigo algo "especial", he hecho un dibujo de la escena del beso de ambas que espero que os guste: **

**http**

**:/**

**th00**

**.deviantart**

**.**

**net/**

**fs71/PRE/i/2013/279/6**

**/1/swanqueen_kiss_by_**

******mrne93-d6perz1**

**.jpg**

**(ya sabéis, copiadlo y quitadle los espacios)**

**Siguiendo con los agradecimientos, infinidad de amor para xebett, Albmmac, kaotikaskull, Caimhily18, Basthest, MClementineD, aresta . cat, Evilregal-Ameh, MissRegal93, Nomit, paola-enigma, venus1485 y violetolmo. También gracias a los follows/favorites y a los lectores silenciosos (dejaos leer de vez en cuando jaja ;D).**

**Dicho todo esto, aquí dejo el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Dudas**

El sol se abría paso por las rendijas de su ventana, lenta pero incansablemente, y notaba que cualquier lugar en el que rozara su piel ardía. Parpadeó forzosamente y abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la habitación del hotel y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas "no debería haber bebido tanto…" se maldijo por haber sido tan cría al aceptar la apuesta de la sheriff. Regina se incorporó lentamente y se quedó sentada en la cama, con ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. "La sheriff…" inconscientemente pasó los dedos índice y pulgar por sus labios, rozándolos "me… ¿besó?". Todo había sido tan surreal que era incapaz de creérselo, recordaba que habían salido fuera del local porque Emma no dejaba de gritarle al camarero que le sirviera más copas e incluso había atentado varias veces contra su propia seguridad intentando subirse a la barra para hacer lo que ella llamaba "un baile sensual" pero que realmente se asemejaba más a los desvaríos de un pato mareado… Río. Pero aquel no era el punto, el problema estaba en el hecho que sentadas en el banco la había besado, contra su voluntad. ¿Realmente fue contra su voluntad? Es decir… no se apartó pero quizás fue porque estaba borracha y aquello la sorprendió ¿no? "Joder, Regina, tienes la cabeza hecha un lío…" suspiró. Lo peor es que no había podido pedirle explicaciones porque inmediatamente después de besarla la rubia se había desplomado encima suyo, completamente dormida. Puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella mujer era una molestia incluso para esos temas…

- ¡Mamá! ¿Ya te has despertado? – su hijo entró cual vendaval en la habitación con un café y una pasta en la mano – esto es de parte de Ruby, dice que te irá bien después de la noche de ayer.

- Ehm… vale – musitó – le daré las gracias cuando baje… ¿Te portaste bien, Henry?

- ¡Sí! Esta mañana he estado ayudando a la abuelita porque Ruby tenía algo… cómo se llamaba… Retaca… Eso dijo, creo – el niño frunció el ceño, pensativo, mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesita.

- Resaca, cariño, se le llama resaca… - rió – me alegra que seas tan buen niño – se acercó y le besó la frente – estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

- Va, mamá, no seas así, me avergüenza porque ya soy mayor – Regina se apartó y se lo quedó mirando mientras soltaba una risita - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es verdad!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - intentó contenerse y agarró la taza de café, dándole un largo sorbo al contenido.

- ¿A ti cómo te fue? – Henry se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado - ¿Lo pasasteis bien?

- Sí, bueno… no estuvo mal… - dio otro sorbo al café, escondiendo la cabeza en la taza. Le avergonzaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y lo peor es que no aquella imagen no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza – creo que iré a la ducha…

- ¡Vale! Acuérdate que luego tienes que llevarme con Emma – Mierda. No recordaba que el día anterior su hijo le había dicho que comería en casa de la sheriff… - ¿no te acordabas, verdad?

- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! – mintió torpemente – déjame que acabe de almorzar, que me duche y te llevaré – su hijo le lanzó una mirada curiosa pero terminó asintiendo "casi…" suspiró.

[…]

- ¿Has cogido aquello, Henry?

- ¡Sí! – respondió enérgicamente el pequeño mientras salía del coche – espero que a Emma le guste.

- Imagino que sí, sorprendentemente tenéis gustos muy parecidos – tras haberse cerciorado que había puesto el freno de mano y apagado el motor se dispuso a salir – no te preocupes – abrió la puerta y se apoyó primero con el pie derecho.

- Me hacía ilusión enseñarle el primer cómic que tuve – Henry abrazó el pequeño librito como si se tratara de algo precioso – y como siempre lo llevo conmigo he tenido suerte.

- Menudo estás hecho… - sonrió mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le despeinaba – va, llama al timbre.

- Ok – Henry hizo lo propio y ambos esperaron unos segundos.

- _¿Sí…? _– del telefonillo de la entrada salió la voz de una somnolienta Emma.

- ¡Emma, soy yo, Henry!

- _Oh, Henry… ahora… abro… _- Regina se aguantó las ganas de reír, al parecer la resaca de la rubia era monumental "no debería haber bebido tanto anoche". Anoche… al recordar lo sucedido un pequeño temblor de piernas la sacudió. ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Emma? ¿Qué le diría? Su cabeza no había pensado en aquello… la había tenido demasiado ocupada…

El pitido que procedía del aparato les alertó que podrían abrir la puerta de entrada y así lo hicieron. Entraron en el vestíbulo y cogieron el ascensor. "Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Por qué demonios estás tan nerviosa, Regina?" apretó los puños. Aquello no iba con ella… ¿Qué más daba? Emma se emborrachó y la besó porque era una incompetente y una impulsiva, no tenía por qué implicar nada más… De hecho, ella prefería que así fuera, ¿no? "Joder…" estaban llegando.

Henry salió disparado del ascensor en cuanto se abrieron las puertas y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del piso compartido de Emma, donde la rubia le esperaba envuelta en una manta bastante hortera.

- ¡Buenos días! – gritó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

- Eh, chico… hoy no me siento muy bien así que me harías un favor si hablas un poco más flojito – la sheriff puso cara de circunstancias y le acarició la cabeza con dulzura.

- Entendido, te pasa como a mi mamá también – el pequeño río.

- ¿Está Regina por aquí? – los ojos verdosos de la rubia se alzaron y, efectivamente, se encontraron con los suyos – Oh, buenos días – musitó con timidez.

- Buenos días, señorita Swan – respondió con elocuencia. Sabía que debía atajar el tema de la noche pasada pero no tenía modo alguno de sacarlo.

- Henry, pasa dentro, yo ahora voy… - Emma dio una pequeña palmada a la espalda del niño y le invitó a entrar.

- Vale, luego te enseño una cosa que he traído – Henry hizo el ademán de entrar pero antes se giró y se despidió de la morena con la mano – te llamo después.

La rubia se giró y se quedó mirando cómo el pequeño desaparecía de la vista de ambas, entornó la puerta dejándola prácticamente cerrada y dio unos pasos hacia Regina.

- Mary Margaret me contó que me trajiste a casa… - empezó, sin despegar la vista del suelo – quería darte las gracias por ello.

- No hay de qué, eso sí, no imaginara que tuviera tan mal beber, sheriff – Regina se cruzó de brazos y la miró con superioridad, le encantaba pavonearse de aquella manera.

- Bueno, hacía mucho que no bebía… - intentó justificarse sin éxito – a quién voy a engañar, pedí demasiado – soltó una risa divertida y alzó la vista, mirándola fijamente. Ahora que se fijaba, la rubia parecía aun más guapa de lo normal y eso que su aspecto desaliñado dejaba mucho que desear. "Quizás la veo así porque…" sin pensarlo su mirada se centró en los rosados labios de la sheriff – no sé qué me habría pasado si no hubieras estado allí, Regina.

- Tampoco exagere, señorita Swan, probablemente la habría recogido otra persona e incluso quizás no habría bebido tanto. Le recuerdo que parte de culpa de su embriaguez la tengo yo – parpadeó disimuladamente e intentó apartar la mirada de los labios de aquella mujer, pero mirarle a los ojos era peor.

- Recuerdo que apostamos por mi culpa, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ello – sonrió con cara de circunstancias – y hablando de recordar… bueno…

- ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme? – la espera la estaba matando, necesitaba que le dijera algo, que le aclarara las cosas, que acabase con aquella incertidumbre.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí… yo… - la rubia jugueteaba con la manta entre sus manos – lo último que recuerdo es a nosotras bebiendo en la barra del bar… tengo la mente en blanco desde ese momento hasta que he despertado esta mañana y se que me trajiste de vuelta porque Mary Margaret me lo ha dicho… - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no recordaba nada? Aquel era un giro inesperado… - ¿Hice algo extraño ayer? – reprimió un "besarme, por si fuera poco" – espero no haber hecho nada raro…

- ¿Raro? – sus ojos se centraron en los de Emma. Realmente parecía preocupada por ello, se notaba a leguas que deseaba que nada hubiese ocurrido y aquello le jodía de sobremanera. Pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de averiguarlo – no pasó nada extraño – la miró con frialdad - ¿Quería que le aclarase algo más?

- No, nada… - bajó la mirada y ahora parecía dolida con su respuesta. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estaba esperando aquella descerebrada? La indignada y dolida debería ser ella, que ni siquiera recordaba que le había hecho una violación bucal el día anterior – voy dentro, Henry estará esperando.

- Vendré a recogerle luego, espero que vaya bien – sonrió fingidamente y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer, arrastrando el cuerpo contra la superficie y quedándose sentada. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué le había dicho todo aquello? Se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Claro que lo recordaba. Recordaba todo. El dulce sabor de los labios de Regina, aquella suave textura que tenían… todo. ¿Por qué había mentido? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de confesarle que la había besado porque sentía cierta atracción por ella? "Mierda…" apretó con fuerza las manos contra su cara y tensó la mandíbula "mierda, Emma, mierda…" sin darse cuenta un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas. La sensación de impotencia la ahogaba y el hecho que Regina le hubiera negado lo ocurrido era aun peor. Probablemente habría confirmado lo que más temía: la morena no sentía nada por ella y prefería olvidar lo ocurrido. "Soy patética…"

* * *

"Estúpida Emma Swan" estaba pasando por aquel tormento por su culpa…

- ¿Regina? ¿Regina? – la voz de su amiga la distrajo y la devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Eh, sí? – preguntó distraída.

- Pareces de mal humor hoy, Regina – Kathryn hablaba mientras partía a trocitos su bistec - ¿Te preocupa algo?

- No especialmente – mintió y se llevó una cucharada de puré de patatas a la boca, saboreando aquella sabrosa mezcla y suave textura.

- Mejor entonces, porque tengo una gran noticia que contarte – los ojos de la rubia brillaban de emoción e incluso gritaba sin importarle que el resto de personas del restaurante las mirasen – ¡te he encontrado el trabajo perfecto!

- ¿Tan pronto? – la morena alzó una ceja y comió una porción de su bistec – debo decir que me ha sorprendido… - mentía de nuevo, en aquel momento lo único que tenía en mente era lo mucho que odiaba a la sheriff por ser tan idiota.

- Sí, en unos días comenzará el periodo de campañas electorales y los vecinos empiezan a quejarse por la gestión que ha estado llevando a cabo Sidney, nuestro actual alcalde, así que probablemente buscará un substituto que le remplace – Kathryn cruzó las manos, apoyando las rodillas en la mesa –y, lo más interesante de todo es que para las elecciones municipales… – hizo una pausa dramática - ¡puede presentarse cualquiera!

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó perpleja sin entender de qué iba todo aquello con ella.

- ¿Cómo que y qué? Regina estás muy espesa… ¡Pues que quiero que te presentes a las elecciones! – aquella afirmación provocó que la morena se atragantase.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mientras tosía.

- Eso, piénsalo… eras la alcaldesa de Boston, ¿no? Gracias a ti la ciudad prosperó muchísimo y aunque al final te tratasen como te trataron hiciste muchas cosas buenas por ellos… Creo que contigo al frente Storybrooke mejoraría muchísimo y es un papel que te pega, no lo niegues – la sonrisa de la rubia era de oreja a oreja.

- No lo sé, no me veo volviendo a la política después de cómo lo he dejado… - dejó escapar un suspiro y bebió un trago de vino.

- Sabes que es lo mejor, Regina… - Kathryn la miró y sonrió maliciosamente – además, me han llegado informaciones que el representante de la oposición es mi ex, David, así que sería todo un orgullo para mí que pudieras derrotarle en campaña – sacó la lengua, divertida, y le dio también un trago a su bebida.

- Tú esto me lo propones para tomar "venganza", ¿verdad? – Regina le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y ambas rieron.

- No solo por eso, ya lo sabes… - la rubia se detuvo y alzó una ceja – ten en cuenta que estarías por encima de cualquiera en la ciudad, y cuando digo cualquiera es cualquiera - ¿Qué le estaba intentando decir con aquello? Parpadeó, confusa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Incluso estarías por encima de la sheriff, Regina – zanjó con una sonrisa en los labios. "Estar por encima de la sheriff…" la morena esbozó una pícara sonrisa ¿Aquello convertiría a Emma en su subordinada? ¿Podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella? ¿Podría pedirle cualquier cosa? Además, tendría la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con ella… La opción empezaba a interesarle. "se va a enterar, no pienso parar hasta devolverle lo que me ha hecho".

- Acepto.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 10? Enseñadme vuestras opiniones :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Holaaa! **

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización y lo lamento con creces! ;3; He estado ocupada por temas de las clases en la universidad y a penas he tenido tiempo para escribir algo decente... hasta hoy, que he sacado tiempo de debajo de las piedras para poder subir el capítulo OTL **

**Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y de verdad que lamento la demora... El capítulo de mi otra historia "Sisterly love" intentaré subirlo también de aquí un par de días, pero no puedo prometer nada (quiero que mi estrés se acabe ya para poder escribir tranquilaaa asdasffbldl).**

**En fin, agradecimientos como siempre a todos los favorites/follows, también a los lectores y, en especial, a los que amablemente comentáis: kaotikaskull, Liz-House, xebett, Nomit, venus1485, Guest, violetolmo, Basthest, MissRegal93, paola-enigma y MClementineD (sois todos un encanto (L) :'D).**

**Bueno, hoy no voy a comentar nada de la serie de OUAT porque me tienen MUY indignada con el interés amoroso de Regina. Pero que MUUY indignada. Así que os dejo ya con la continuación de la historia, espero que os guste :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 11. El número 108 de la Calle Miffin**

El frío de la mañana era abrumador. Regina exhaló una bocanada de aire y el vaho resultante era de un blanco fantasmal "maldito pueblucho" sacudió la cabeza intentando recordar los motivos que le habían llevado a decidir mudarse a vivir allí. Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaquetón negro y esperó, sentada en el banco. Al cabo de los minutos, una ruidosa y exaltada sheriff vino a su encuentro.

- Llega tarde, señorita Swan - le espetó con desgana.

- Lo sé, lo sé... he tenido algunos altercados en comisaria... verás, Graham tenía que...

- No me importa lo más mínimo - la cortó al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie y se estiraba el abrigo - lo único relevante son sus más de 20 minutos de retraso.

- Si me dejaras explicarte podría justificarme - Emma se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente disgustada - siempre igual, a veces dudo que tengas modales... con lo refinada que parecías ser y mira...

- Aunque le pueda parecer mentira, sheriff, los tengo - se acercó a la rubia con porte amenazante - y esos modales son los que me impiden llegar tarde a mis citas.

- Ah, lo que significa que esto es una cita - le contrapuso con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Ni en sus mejores sueños - ambas se habían quedado a escasos centímetros y de sus ojos saltaban chispas. Sin duda, a pesar del extraño suceso del pub, su relación había vuelto a la "normalidad". Si por normalidad entendemos su "convivencia forzada" y su lucha verbal - ¿Podemos empezar ya? Para algo hemos quedado...

- Claro, tengo el coche patrulla aquí al lado - Emma se colocó bien el gorro de lana gris y señaló con la mano la calle de al lado - vamos.

- La sigo - le indicó, acompañado de un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Después de la propuesta de Kathryn para que optara al puesto de alcaldesa, Regina había caído en la cuenta que no podría postularse a tal cargo, y mucho menos convivir en aquel lugar, si no poseía casa propia. El problema había sido que su única amiga en el lugar estaba ocupada y no podía acompañarla a visitar propiedades por lo que tuvo que recurrir a alguien en especial. Exacto, Emma Swan. A penas una llamada telefónica y un par de amenazas y chantajes emocionales habían bastado para que la sheriff del pueblo se presentara -tarde, obviamente- a su encuentro.

Caminaron a paso ligero, sorteando algunos viandantes que se amontonaban en las calles y llegaron al lugar en que había estacionado la rubia. El coche patrulla se le antojaba todo menos glamuroso: aquella carrocería oxidada y vieja a penas tenía ya el blanco original que se intuía en algunos trozos, las ruedas estaban algo desgastadas y mejor no nombrar el estado en que se encontraba la supuesta "sirena".

- Subirme en esta cosa va en contra de mis principios...- magulló la exalcaldesa entre dientes.

- Siento que no quedasen corceles blancos en la tienda, mi dama - el sarcasmo de la rubia podía notarse a leguas y, por si no había quedado suficientemente claro, la sonrisa burlona de su cara se encargaba de confirmarlo. Introdujo las llaves en el vehículo y abrió la puerta del asiento del piloto, mientras Regina hacía lo propio con la suya - ¿Tienes algún tipo de prioridad? Es decir, imagino que no querrás vivir en la peor zona del pueblo... - ambas cerraron las puertas al unísono una vez estuvieron dentro y Emma se dispuso a arrancar el coche - ¿Verdad?

- Pues no - se acomodó en el asiento y se abrochó el cinturón - no quiero que mi hijo crezca en un tipo de zona como esa.

- ¿Algún problema con ello? - Emma la miró, perpleja, mientras se dirigía a incorporarse a la carretera - yo crecí en los suburbios de Nueva York y bastante bien me ha ido...

- Ya lo veo, ya... sheriff de un pueblucho en Maine - ironizó, pronunciando con énfasis la palabra "pueblucho" - no quiero algo así para Henry, gracias.

- ¿Es mejor que se convierta en un alcalde retrógrado y estirado que no sepa valorar la compañía humana? - la conversación estaba subiendo de tono a medida que las calles pasaban y seguían sin tener un rumbo fijo.

- Intentaré tomarme lo que me ha dicho como un cumplido, señorita Swan - la morena estaba cansada de aquellas charlas que se asemejaban más a discusiones de un matrimonio mal avenido, así que decidió ponerle fin con su mejor tono políticamente correcto y la mayor de sus sonrisas falsas - lléveme a la zona alta.

- ¿Zona alta? ¿Puedes permitírtelo?

- Ahorré bastante durante mis muchos años de trabajo, así que dispongo de un buen colchón para emergencias como esta.

- Eso no es una emergencia, es un capricho - la rubia dejó escapar un suspiro - cualquier casa debería hacer el peso, a fin de cuentas todas tienen un techo bajo el que dormir.

- Déjese de moralejas y conduzca - espetó en tono seco mientras apoyaba el codo en el saliente de la ventanilla.

-Qué malhumor... ¿Ya tomas all bran?

- A partir de ahora haga el favor de hablarme exclusivamente para lo necesario, no quiero perder mi tiempo con preguntas como esa - aquella mujer estaba a punto de colmarle la paciencia.

[…]

- Regina llevamos más de dos horas mirando casas… ¿de verdad ninguna te ha convencido? – Emma caminaba arrastrando los pies cual niño pequeño

- No, y si llego a saber que iba a resultar tan molesto tener su compañía jamás le habría dicho nada – espetó secamente mientras se dirigía hacia la última casa de la visita.

- En realidad te ha ido de perlas que te acompañase – comentó la rubia con un tono tan prepotente que incluso resultaba cómico – gracias a mí hemos podido entrar a mirar varias propiedades.

- Ahí tiene razón, señorita Swan, las llaves que posee de la ciudad han resultado ser de gran ayuda – admitió con solemnidad – pero eso no implica que su presencia me resulte agradable – ladeó la cabeza para acompañar las palabras con su mirada y posó la atención en el semblante de cachorrillo que puso la sheriff – déjese de pucheros.

- Eres horrible, Regina – Emma rodó los ojos y apresuró el paso, poniéndose a su altura – ahora gira a la izquierda y tendrás la casa justo delante.

Ambas tomaron esa dirección, quedando frente la que parecía una copia en miniatura de la casa blanca. Aquel edificio era sumamente elegante por fuera, sus paredes color marfil se erguían majestuosamente en dos plantas, decoradas con amplios ventanales de oscuras persianas. La entrada la cubría un pequeño porche, sujetado por dos columnas de estilo clásico y precedido por un jardín cuyo césped estaba perfectamente cortado. Sin duda, la presencia de aquella mansión la había cautivado.

- ¿Este es el 108 de la Calle Miffin? – la morena seguía sin poder creérselo, después de haber desperdiciado dos horas de su vida contemplando pisos y casas que no llegaban ni a la suela de la residencia que tenía en Boston, por fin encontraba algo a su altura.

- Sí – la rubia la miró, perpleja, y rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta - ¿Quieres entrar a verla por dentro o te conformas con el jardín? – sacó las llaves y las meneó, sugerente – Ya sabes que cuando una chica mueve las llaves delante de su casa…

- Déjese de juegos, Swan – puso los ojos en blanco y se encaminó hacia la entrada del edificio, fijándose concienzudamente en los alrededores. Se giró de nuevo hacia la rubia - ¿Viene? – le espetó.

- Qué poco divertida – la sheriff la siguió e introdujo una de las llaves en la cerradura. A penas un ligero movimiento de muñeca y la puerta se abrió, dejándoles entrever un espacioso vestíbulo – adelante.

- Gracias – entró en la mansión y subió los cuatro escalones que separaban la entrada del vestíbulo. El suelo era de madera y estaba bien cuidado a juzgar por su brillo. A la izquierda estaban ubicadas las escaleras y justo en frente podía divisar el comedor.

- Es bonita, ¿verdad? – se había quedado tan absorta mirando alrededor que no se había percatado de la presencia de la sheriff, quien estaba a sus espaldas.

- Sí, parece bastante amplia – su vista vagaba por todas partes, del suelo al techo, de las paredes a los muebles. Nada quedaba sin ser supervisado por su juicio. Ambas caminaron por toda la planta baja, paseando por el comedor de carácter clásico (chimenea incluida), la espléndida cocina que hizo las delicias de la morena al imaginarse cocinando todo tipo de platos allí, el cuarto de baño… Hasta el momento no había nada del lugar que pudiera disgustarle.

- ¿Quieres ver la planta de arriba? – no sabía bien si aquello era una pregunta o una imposición, ya que Emma había subido los primeros escalones de las escaleras y ya se encaminaba hacia allí.

- Por supuesto – decidió seguirla por aquella impresionante subida en espiral y llegaron de nuevo a un pasillo. Entraron por la primera puerta que les pareció y dieron con el cuarto de baño principal, equipado con bañera – parece lo suficientemente amplia para darse un baño de espuma… - comentó, melancólica.

- Baños de espuma, cómo no – dijo la sheriff con cierto tono jocoso – muy tú – Regina le dedicó una mirada glacial y se acercó a otra habitación – yo voy a mirar por el otro lado, a ver si encuentro algo interesante.

- De acuerdo – Regina abrió la puerta del que parecía ser el cuarto principal y, efectivamente, así era. La estancia estaba lo suficientemente iluminada por las cuatro ventanas, distribuidas a lo largo de la superficie y con sus respectivas cortinas. La combinación de colores ocres, arenosos y gran gama de marrones dejaba mucho que desear, pero aquello podía cambiarse. Por otro lado, la amplia cama de matrimonio parecía muy cómoda. "Me pregunto si pasaría algo porque la probara…" se sentó en el borde de esta. El colchón se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y decidió estirarse para sentirlo con mayor precisión "dios mío, por fin una cama en condiciones" cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada de aquel trozo de madera que hacían pasar por colchón en el Granny's y, justo en aquel instante, tener una cama como aquella hacía que se sintiera flotando entre nubes.

* * *

- ¿Regina, cómo va? ¿Regina? – aquello era extraño, la morena no respondía. Caminó por el pasillo, ojeando las habitaciones e intentando adivinar dónde narices se había metido aquella mujer - ¿Regina? Vamos esto no tiene gracia… - "¿Y si le ha pasado algo?" un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Finalmente alcanzó la última habitación y abrió con ímpetu la puerta. Al entrar, la visión del cuerpo de la ex alcaldesa tumbado en la cama le sorprendió. Se había asustado por nada. - ¿Estás bien? – no hubo más respuesta por parte de la morena que su tranquila respiración. "Se ha quedado… ¿dormida?".

Se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó a su lado. El rostro de Regina estaba completamente relajado y unos pocos mechones le caían por la frente "la jodida es preciosa…" tragó saliva y bajó la mirada hacia sus rojizos labios, aquellos carnosos y rojos labios que tanto llamaban la atención. Inhaló y exhaló una bocanada de aire mientras se ponía el pelo por detrás de la oreja. Casi por inercia, se encontraba inclinando el cuerpo y acercándose cada vez más a la morena "solo un poco…" cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo sus respiraciones se mezclaban. A penas unos milímetros las separaban ya cuando decidió besar una vez más aquellos labios. Notó cómo el pulso se le aceleraba y el corazón le bombeaba sangre con más fuerza ¿Realmente estaba tan pillada de aquella mujer?. Lo único que tenía claro es que adoraba el tacto sedoso y el sabor dulce, como a manzanas, de la boca de la ex alcaldesa. Después de un ligero contacto se apartó, temiendo haber despertado a Regina y respiró aliviada al ver que no había sido así. "Emma, acabas de besar a una mujer inconsciente" sacudió la cabeza y se tumbó en la cama.

La había vuelto a besar y con aquella ya iban dos veces que lo hacía así, a bote pronto. Se pasó el dedo índice por los labios y dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos, de lo contrario iban a acabar con ella. Ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a Regina. Seguramente debía estar agotada para haberse quedado dormida en un lugar así… con todo, se veía preciosa. "Eres una inútil, Swan… no había nadie más complicado del que interesarse y al que mentirle… seguro que se acuerda que la besaste y se siente incómoda con tu presencia…" se dio un pequeño golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente y apretó la mandíbula. No entendía por qué estaba siendo tan estúpida. Fuera como fuese, no iba a despertarla y menos viendo lo a gusto que parecía dormir "qué remedio" se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Solo esperaba no tener la tentación de besarla de nuevo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo cómo le pesaban los párpados. Se había quedado dormida. Parpadeó un par de veces y se frotó la cara con la mano derecha. No pasaron más de unos pocos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola: el rostro dormido de Emma estaba frente a ella. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí…?" aquello era extraño. ¿Se habían quedado dormidas… juntas? No, estaba segura que cuando entró en la habitación estaba sola… Así que la rubia habría llegado después y también se habría puesto a dormir "qué ineptitud de sheriff" rió por dentro. La rubia dormía con la boca entreabierta y lo cierto es que su pose era de lo más cómica, pero aun así le resultaba (en cierto modo) adorable. Sin pensarlo, su mirada se había quedado fija en los labios rosados de la sheriff, aquellos labios que le habían arrebatado un beso en su salida nocturna. ¿Cómo había sido besarla? Prácticamente ni lo recordaba… ¿Acaso lo que en realidad pasaba es que no quería recordarlo? ¿Había sido tan horrible? Se acercó lentamente a Emma y apoyó la mano izquierda con delicadeza en su mejilla, estaba caliente y era suave. Aproximó sus labios a los de la sheriff y, finalmente, la besó con ternura. "Así que esto es…" mantuvo el contacto los segundos necesarios para darse cuenta del incremento de su ritmo cardíaco y del dulce sabor de la boca de Emma "¿así es como fue?" No, estaba segura que aquella noche había sido distinto. Quizás por el alcohol. Cuando su mente dejó de divagar se dio cuenta que aun seguía pegada al cuerpo de la rubia y actuó del único modo que una persona de su calibre puede hacerlo en una situación como aquella: escandalizándose. Empujó a la sheriff fuera de la cama, haciendo que se despertara ipso facto, y se incorporó de un salto.

- ¡¿Qué narices te pasa?! – le gritó una despeinada Emma desde el suelo.

- Vámonos.

[…]

El trayecto de vuelta en el coche patrulla de la sheriff había transcurrido en riguroso silencio. Silencio incómodo, cabe decir. Ambas intentaban empezar una conversación pero no sabían bien cómo.

- Oye… - finalmente la rubia tomó la palabra – sobre lo de antes…

- Déjalo, prefiero no saber qué estaba haciendo allí tumbada, señorita Swan – apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- Creo que es bastante obvio, dormir – dijo con fingida indignación – lo mismo que tú, ¿no?

- Por supuesto – ahora era ella quien fingía la misma emoción.

- Se podría decir que… - la sheriff dejó escapar una risilla cómplice – hemos dormido juntas.

- Ni una palabra a nadie de esto – cortó secamente.

- Pero…

- Ni una palabra a nadie – volvió a repetir, haciendo pausas y enfatizando cada vocablo.

- Bueno, dejando las discusiones tontas a un lado… ¿Te has decidido ya por una casa? – Emma giró el volante a la derecha y se dirigió a bajar por la calle principal.

- Sí – el rostro de Regina dibujaba una amplia sonrisa - así que ya puede apuntarse mi nueva dirección, sheriff: el 108 de la Calle Miffin.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece el capítulo? Dejadme leer qué opináis :3!**


End file.
